Save Me
by h0waboutforever
Summary: EMISON STORY: Abuse. Neglect. Loss. The title "Queen B" has now become a long shot. A distant memory of what was. But now? Who is Alison DiLaurentis anymore? Not even she knew. But what happens when Alison is in an abusive relationship? Will the love of her life save her from a path of destruction and abuse? Or will she walk away from Alison for good?..
1. Introduction

Never in a million years did I imagine myself in a situation like this. Being that everyone sees me as the relentless, cold-hearted, narcissistic, "Queen B". You'd think I would be the _last_ person to ever have a relationship in this form. Powerless, submissive, meek, _abused. _Howeveryou want to call it_. _Afew words to describe the shit hole I am in at this very moment.

But yet here I am, staring at the battered reflection in front of me. _Unrecognizable. _

The word thrashes around on my head. _How did it even get to this point?_ I think to myself. Coming back to Rosewood, I was supposed to be protected. By my best friends, by the ones I love. Or more like the _one_ I love. The only reason I ever came back to Rosewood.

But standing in the bathroom tending to the bruises starting to form around my thighs, and the cut oozing blood above my right eye, I can't help but think if it was ever worth coming back from the dead. Things are more worse than they've ever been. I was abused by Cyrus. Having a permanent scar to constantly remind me of that dreadful time in my life. You would think I would've fucking learn my lesson. But that's never the case.

I never would have imagined coming back to Rosewood would be like this


	2. Eyes

Alison POV:

Walking into school, I keep my head high as I stare straight ahead. Not taking my eyes off of the wall all the way at the end of the hallway. Not wanting to make contact with eyes that I know are burning holes through my skin. Previously being the most prestigious person at school, this would have delighted me to the core. But now, the eyes that used to stare at me in the hallways with awe and envy, are now filled with anger and rage. Prestigious? Not anymore. Infamous? _Yes_. People still throwing around the idea of me killing Mona and getting away with it. I may have been malicious, conniving and manipulative. But after being away for two years, ending up in places you'd never want to imagine and with people you don't ever want to come across in your life, it honestly changes a person. If only they knew.

Walking up to my locker I put in my code until I hear a clicking sound. Opening it, I try to ignore the feeling of eyes continuously burning inexistent holes in my face. "Murderer" I hear someone say in a low, harsh tone. I bite my tongue, and close my eyes. Refraining from lashing back with my famous DiLaurentis smirk and snide comment. _I'm better than this. I am not the same. I am better._ I say over and over in my head until I'm relaxed. Opening my eyes again. I close my locker and head to class, walking by the body that called me that name just a few minutes before, giving him a lethal glare. I pray and hope the day will miraculously shed a few hours off, to make time go by quicker.

Emily POV:

Putting my books away in my locker I shift weight from one foot to the other, trying to keep them all from falling out of my arms. "Hanna!" I shout at the blonde next to me filing away at her nails. She jumps at the sudden shout of her name. "What the hell, Em. I'm probably gonna need surgery to get my eardrum fixed now, thanks." She says as she sticks her finger in her ear, wiggling it around dramatically. "You're just standing there while I have a shit load of books getting ready to fall out of my arms." I say as I shove Hanna two of the five books I've been trying to put away. "Well you didn't have to scream." Hanna says rolling her eyes as we put the books away.

Closing my locker we turn to walk towards our first class of the day. Hanna linking her arm with mine. Until I see her walking through the school doors. It's been several weeks since we've all talked to her. And I hate to admit it but it's been killing me to stay away from her. Every day is a constant battle with my emotions. Some days better than others. But ever since Paige left for California, it's only gotten worse. My distraction is gone and all I have left is my raw, undeniable feelings for Alison. Suddenly snapping out of my trance, Hanna standing directly in front of me. "Hellooo earth to Emily! Drooling over Alison much? I thought you were over that?" Hanna asks confused as she pulls my arm towards our class. I look around for Ali one more time. My eyes land on her standing at her locker. Her eyes are closed. She's trying to calm herself. I know Alison better than anyone.

Looking back at Hanna I wipe the concerned look off my face. "Uh yeah? Yeah, of course I am. I just...she just reminded me of how much I miss Paige." I cringe at the word vomit I had just produced. Another day, another lie. Hanna looks at me with concern and moves her hand to the small of my back. "It's okay, Em. Paige is safer in California. Hell, I wish we all could leave to California. That bitch Ali-" I cut her off before she could continue "Why don't we just head to class. We haven't even gotten through the first period and I'm already done with today."


	3. Boy Toy

Alison POV:

Walking into my bedroom I throw my bag on my desk. I sit on my bed, taking my shoes off and dropping back while my arms are stretched out above my head, legs dangling from the bed. Today couldn't have gone any worse. People gossiping about my whole existence. But what's to expect? My first day back after being released from jail over a week ago.

Lack of evidence against me in the case against Mona's death. Obviously, because I didn't KILL her. Yet people still choose to believe it was me. Because I am the _evil, murderous, Alison DiLaurentis_. I laugh sarcastically. "I guess that's karma." I mumble, my face turning into a frown as the words come out. "What's karma?" Another voice booms through my room. "Go away Jason. I'm not in the mood." I say not looking up at him.

Keeping my eyes focused on the ceiling above me. "What... I can't make conversation with you?" He says, amusement in his voice. "NO Jason. You can't." I say sternly. Standing up I walk behind him, putting my hands on his back in order to physically push him out of my room. I shut my door, quickly locking it. "C'mon Alison. I'm just trying to help." He says through the door.

Ignoring him, I walk over to my bag pulling my phone out. Plopping back onto my bed until my heart drops. 10 missed calls and 6 messages. I look at the time at the top of my phone. It's 3:00 PM _"_Shit" I mumble under my breath. My hands start to shake as I open a few of the messages.

**From: Gage 2:15 PM**

**_Alison. Where are you _**

Continuing to open them. The messages gradually become more aggressive and frequent.

**From: Gage 2:30 PM**

**_Alison what the fuck are you doing?_**

**From: Gage 2:34 PM**

**_Are you with someone..._**

**From: Gage 2:40 PM**

**_Who is this fucker you're with_**

**From: Gage 2:46 PM**

**_When I find you. You're gonna be sorry you didn't answer me Alison._**

I look around my bedroom. Scared that he might be hiding somewhere in the room. I look back at my phone and go to my call log. Slowly pressing down on his name, I bring the phone up to my ear as the phone starts to right. "ALISON" I hear his voice boom through the phone. "What's wrong Gage?" I say carefully. Trying to hide the uneasiness in my voice. He laughs bitterly. "What's wr-...what's wrong?!" He starts to yell. I feel myself cringing at every word he says. Feeling as if his voice is going to do physical damage to me. "I've just been home babe. And my phone was in my bag." I say. Throwing in a pet name, hoping it'll somewhat calm him down.

"I don't fucking care" he says. Slurring his words. Seeing now that he's definitely been drinking, I answer him even more carefully. "I will talk to you later. I'm gonna go shower." Waiting for a response, I get up and make my way to the bathroom. Grabbing a towel from the closet on the way there. Still no response. I hesitantly pull the phone away from my ear and end the call. Sighing as I close and lock the bathroom door. I step out of my clothes and step into the shower, letting the water run down my battered and sore body. "Don't. Look." I say to myself slowly as I wash my body. But being the stubborn person I am, I look anyway. The bruises on my thighs turning purplish-green in color. I blink the stinging tears from my eyes as they fall, mending with the shower water.

When did I become so weak? I ask to myself, disappointment settling in.

Emily POV:

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to set your drink down without a coaster Hanna?!" Spencer scolds as she grabs Hanna's cup, placing it down again with the coaster underneath. "First of all a coaster is a ride at a theme park. And second of all what is the _point_ in this 'coaster' thing..." Hanna asks picking it up and inspecting it. "Don't act stupid Han." Spencer says as she sits down on the couch next to Hanna.

"Emily. Are you okay?" Aria asks from her place on the couch opposite of the other two girls. I must've been zoning out again. "Yea..yeah I'm fine." I say shooting them a weak smile before making my way over from the kitchen to sit next to Aria. They all give me concerned looks before deciding to drop the topic. Which I am extremely thankful for.

"SO" Hanna says excitedly as she rests her elbow on her knee and her chin on her fist. Looking at all of us. "What?" Spencer says with curiosity. Hanna continues, "Have you guys heard that Alison has a new boy toy?" Hanna says like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

My head shoots up from where I'd been staring at my nails to look at Hanna. "Wait. She has a boyfriend now?" Aria says, a bit too amused at this new gossip. "Yup. Apparently he's an older guy. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, beard. He sounds hot as fu-" I interrupt Hanna's sentence suddenly. "Where did you hear this?" I ask. Trying my best not to sound too eager. Hanna just shrugs. "It's been going around school. I'm surprised you haven't heard it Em." She says casually as she looks at her nails. Making faces at the chipping on her nails. "Well I haven't either." Spencer says leaning back against the couch, a hint of disappointed showing in her face. "Yeah, same." Aria chimes in looking down at her phone.

Detecting a change of atmosphere, I stand up. "I better get going. My mom probably wants me to help with dinner." I say checking the time on my phone.

As I'm almost out the door I feel a hand grab my wrist gently. "Em, you know you can talk to us if you need to. About anything. Right?" Spencer says genuinely. I give her a small smile and pull her into a hug. "I know Spence. But I'm okay for now. Don't worry." I say pulling away. She smiles and nods in response.

I sit in my car with my eyes closed. Feeling tears starting to form behind my closed eyelids, I blink furiously. Desperately trying to keep it together. Hanna had only heard it. It's not a fact. I'd never seen any guy around Ali recently. Not like I've been around her much, but still. It could be false.

Going back and forth, battling with myself in my head, I finally snap out of my thoughts. Turning my engine on and heading out to the Brew for a much needed coffee intake.


	4. Praying

Alison POV:

It's almost two in the morning and I can't sleep. Too many thoughts whirling around in my head. My mind just won't settle. Deciding that a walk and some fresh air would do me good, I throw the comforter off me and swing my legs out of bed. Walking over to my closet to throw on my shoes and a jacket. I make my way into the kitchen to get a water bottle before heading out.

A loud noise suddenly vibrates through the air. Freezing in place, I slowly look around the kitchen area. "What the hell.." I whisper to myself. Waiting a few seconds more for another sound to erupt from the darkness. Nothing. Closing the fridge, water bottle in hand, I walk slowly towards my back door opening it quietly, careful not to wake my dad and brother.

Finally closing it with ease. I turn around suddenly, coming face to face with none other than Gage himself. The goosebumps on my skin heighten as I jump slightly, dropping my water with a loud thud to the ground. "Jesus Chri-what the hell Gage!" I say sternly. He laughs at me amused. "I just wanted to see you. I can't see my own girlfriend?" He says as he tries pulling me by the arm. Gripping tighter than necessary. "At two in the morning?You can wait. Go take a cold shower or something." I say annoyed as I shrug him off.I walk around him, making my way towards mine and the Hastings back yards. "So why are you out this late, Alison." I freeze for the second time that night. There's an edge to his voice. The edge indicating that this will not end well. For me. "I couldn't sleep. I was just gonna go for a walk." I say with a steady voice. Not looking back at him, I start to walk again. My steps becoming quicker until they turn into a full on sprint. "ALISON COME BACK HERE!" I hear him shout, his voice loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.

I continue to weave in and out of the trees, trying to find my way to the Hastings property. I hear his footsteps catching up behind me, so I make a quick move to a bush next to me, big enough to shield my body from his line of sight.

I place my hand over my mouth, desperately trying to control my ragged breaths. "Alison. I know you're in here somewhere. It doesn't have to be like this baby. You know I love you." He says. His voice laced with mockery. His footsteps get closer until they stop directly in front of the bush I'm currently hidden behind. I close my eyes, praying that he won't hear or see me.

Silence fills the air for what feels like minutes. I open my eyes, adjusting to the darkness, I look up. He stands directly above me, with his hands in tight fists. He shoots me a sly, menacing grin before raising his fist up. Thinking quick, I ball my fist throwing it directly at his groin as hard as I can. I make a quick break towards the Hastings house while he stumbles over, grunting in pain.

Spencer POV:

I lay on my stomach, textbooks and papers all over my bed as I wiggle my pen, tapping it on my notebook. As if it'll help me think more clearly. "This research paper will be the death of me." I say weaving my fingers through my hair, pulling lightly in frustration.

As I'm about to put my pen to paper, I hear yelling coming from outside. Looking over at the time it's nearly two in the morning. Furrowing my eyebrows I get up from my bed, and make my way downstairs to the front of my house. Peeping out one of the blinds. There's not one body to be seen. I yawn as I make my way towards the stairs again.

Turning my head slightly toward the back door I see someone appear. "Alison?" I say to myself. She looked panicked. I hastily moved toward the door. Unlocking it and pulling Alison inside. Confused as to why she's here and what's got her so worked up. A? Possibly?

We haven't heard from A in weeks. All of us coming to a conclusion that Alison, most likely, wasn't ever A. But we all still haven't made an effort to reach out to her either. Deciding to let things settle down before trying to make amends with the girl.

"Alison? What are you doing here? What's wrong.." I asked a little uneasy as I watch her collapse onto my couch. Although we're not on good terms right now, I still care deeply for my former bff.

Alison POV:

Running up to Spencer's, I see the brunette appear suddenly from inside the house. Relief washes over me as she quickly opens the door, rushing me inside. I throw myself on her couch, tears starting to appear in my eyes, causing my view to become blurry. "He's gonna hurt me. He wants to kill me, I can't do this anymore." I say, my voice breaking more with every word as tears spill out uncontrollably. Spencer sends me a concerned look before wrapping me up into a tight embrace. Her hand rubbing my arm gently in hopes of relaxing me.

A little while after I start to collect myself, i pull from her embrace. Not looking up from my intense stare at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. I felt weak. This isn't the Alison everyone knows, or _knew_. This is a weak, vulnerable, battered form of her. This is not me. I say to myself. I wanted to change for the better, not become, _this_.

"You wanna tell me what happened, Ali?" Spencer speaks carefully, breaking me from the pity party I was about to throw myself. Spencer genuinely looks concerned and it makes my heart swell for a moment. Thinking that maybe she still cares for me after all this time. I wonder if the other girls feel the same. I guess this is my chance to fully open myself up to them.

**A.N:**

**Hello peeps :D thank you to the people who have reviewed already. I appreciate it so so much ^_^ I hope you guys are enjoying it. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, so I'm glad I already have a few people totally interested. I shall not disappoint:) **

**oh and if anyone wants to throw me some suggestions, I am all ears :D or eyes lol **

**Until next time Emisonians :***


	5. I Miss You

Emily POV:

"Spence, what's wrong?" Hanna asks worriedly crossing her arms as we all fumble our way into Spencer's room. "Oh my god. Is it A?!" Aria says widening her eyes. "No. Aria, not this time." Spencer shakes her head while pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

It's currently 4 in the morning. Spencer sending out an S.O.S. just 15 minutes before. We all pile onto her bed, still in our pajamas, waiting for her to tell us what's going on. "It's Alison, guys." She says as she stops pacing in front of us. My heart skips a beat just by the sound of her name. "Is she okay?" I ask cautiously trying to calm my nerves. "I don't think so. She's in a serious problem right now, and I honestly don't know how to help her out." Spencer says. This does not sound good at all. Especially if it's coming from Spencer of all people. Her and Alison haven't been too fond of each other lately. "So, you called us here because of Alison." Hanna states, rolling her eyes. I narrow my eyes at her, silently telling her to listen.

Spencer continues. "Do you remember that guy you said was Alison's new 'boy toy'?" Hanna nods in response, furrowing her eyebrows at the randomness of the question. "Well he's been sorta...abusing Alison." Spence says slowly. "What?!" We all shout in unison. "Guys shhhh!" Spencer says as she gestures her hands at us to lower our voices. "Alison? Okay, that really doesn't sound right. Where did you hear that?" Hanna scoffs in disbelief, still sitting with her arms crossed, leaning against Spencer's headboard.

"She told me herself. She came to my house a few nights ago trying to run away from the guy." Spencer says forcefully at Hanna. But Hanna just shrugs in response, giving Spencer a 'I'm not falling for it' look. "You seriously think she's lying, Han?" Aria says, "She's literally the queen of lying you guys. Her whole life is a lie...Who lies about _dying_?!" Hanna says, her voice growing louder as her annoyance level increases.

"She did that to keep from being killed, Hanna." I say firmly, looking at her in disbelief. She rolls her eyes in response. "I want to hear it from her personally. Then I'll decide what to believe." Hanna states, concluding her part in the conversation.

"Where is she right now?" Aria asks. "At home I believe, maybe. Hopefully." Spencer says the last word almost too quiet to even hear. But I caught it. "Hopefully? What do you mean by that Spence.." I question. Gradually becoming more irritated as time passes. "Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you guys. She wanted to talk to you all personally, so keep it to yourselves for now. But we need to find a way to help her." She says as she starts to pace around her room again.

* * *

><p>Yet another restless night, not being able to fall asleep. We all decided to stay at Spencer's for the night, with it already being so late. I look at my phone, it's 7 AM. <em>Fantastic.<em> At least it's Saturday, I can just sleep in later. A nice jog will definitely put my mind at ease. Getting up from the tangled mess of arms and legs around me, I pull myself up and walk towards Spencer's closet to get workout clothes.

"Where are you going?" Hanna asks sleepily, using her elbows to prop herself up from her spot on the bed. Hearing her let out a dramatic yawn immediately after. "I was just gonna go for a run. It's nice out today." Looking out the window, I see the clear blue sky and wind softly blowing through the trees. "You're insane. I'd rather stick nails in my eyes than get up this early to go exercise."

Taking off my pajamas, I slip into a tank top and running shorts. Along with a pair of Spencer's running shoes. I laugh at Hanna's vivid imagination. I lean down to securely tie the shoes. "Nice Han. But I don't think anyone would ever choose that over exercise." Standing back up, I pull my hair back and tie it into a ponytail, place a thin headband around my head. "Uh yeah, I would." She says. I hear her drop her head back down onto the pillow. "I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight Em." I look over at her and shake my head. She's already fallen back asleep, amazing.

Walking out of the room I hear a voice call out to me. "Hey Em?" I hear Aria suddenly speak up from where she had been sleeping on Spencer's little couch. I walk backwards into the room again. "Oh I didn't even know you were awake." I say turning to her. "With Hanna talking? Kinda impossible" I chuckle as she continues. "Maybe you should go check up on Alison today. I think she'd be happy to see you." Aria says with a genuine smile. "Yeah. I guess I should." Smiling back at her before turning and making my way out of the Hastings house.

* * *

><p>Running is my form of meditation. When I have too many things constantly swirling around in my head, it gives me a chance to ease my thoughts and just get away. This run was a much needed one, running almost 3 miles, feeling rejuvenated and ready to take anything on. Well, <em>almost<em> anything.

Thinking back to what Aria said. I decide to just check up on Alison, but not make it too oblivious about the fact that I know what's been going on with her. I'll let her tell me on her own time, which I hope is soon. I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing a broken Alison walking around Rosewood. That's just not her.

I make my way back towards Spencer and Alison's neighborhood. The closer I get to Alison's house, the faster my heart starts beating. Walking up to the bottom step of Alison's house, I close my eyes and breathe in and out a few times before my nerves are somewhat calmed, and I make my way up her door. One step at a time.

Knocking a few times, I wait a few seconds before knocking again. I step back from the DiLaurentis porch to look up at the windows. I see a shadow in Alison's room. I'm hoping that's her. I run up the porch again before knocking harder.

A second later the door opens slowly. The blonde hiding half her face behind it as she speaks. "Em? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Alison asks with confusion in her voice. My heart thuds against my chest as she speaks. "Uhh yeah... I-I was just coming over to see if _you_ were okay." She furrows her eyebrows at me with a confused look. Goodness, just the little things she does drives me insane. "Why wouldn't I be?" She says, still hiding behind her door. "Can I come in?" Her face drains it's color at the question. "Now isn't a good time Em. I...I was just about to leave."

Crossing my arms over my chest I shoot her a glare, narrowing my eyes at her. "You're seriously gonna flat out lie to me right now?" She sighs as she slightly opens the door, quickly walking back into her house and up the stairs. Taking that as an invitation to come inside, I close the door behind me locking it.

I make my way up the stairs into her bedroom, but she's not there. As if she can read my mind she shouts from the bathroom. "I'm in here, Em." I walk in to find her leaning over the sink looking into the mirror, applying what looks like foundation. "Why are you putting so much makeup on Ali?" I say as I walk up beside her, looking at her through the reflection. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I need to cover my bags. I can't go walking around looking like I got punched in the face." I cringe at her comment, thinking back to what Spencer had told us earlier.

Building up the courage, I turn around closing and locking the bathroom door, wanting to keep her in place so we can talk without her attempting to leave. Alison whips her head around to me, that's when I see the large bruise starting to form under her left eye. She quickly looks down, shielding her face.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

This is not how I wanted Emily to find out. I wanted my remaining bruises to go away, or at least be covered with make before talking to her "Em-" she interrupts me before I could get anything out. Walking towards me, now only a couple of feet away. "Who is doing this to you Alison? And why haven't you said anything?" She asks with urgency, anger swirling in her brown orbs. "It's not important Em. I'll handle it." I respond calmly. I really don't want to fight with Emily anymore. "Not important? Are you kidding me?!"

I finch at the forcefulness in her voice, gripping the sink in front of me to steady myself. Her face softens, probably realizing that I had just flinched. Which is a new habit I've picked up recently in the past month.

She walks over to me, gently grabbing my hands, loosening them from the death grip I have on the sink. Letting her take my hands, I feel her thumbs ghost over my skin. Subconsciously rubbing circles on them. I turn my body so we're facing each other. But not wanting to make eye contact with the brunette, in fear of her judging me like everyone else does. "Ali, look at me. Please." She says softly, almost in a whisper. I gently shake my head refusing as tears threaten to spill out.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

My heart breaks over and over at the sight of Alison looking so, _weak_. This is harder than I thought. Taking her chin, I lift her face up so its level with mine. Looking into her icy blue eyes, I give her a soft, reassuring smile. "Ali, you're okay with me. I won't ever hurt you. I could never." I say as my voice cracks. But I have to keep myself steady. For her. I clear my throat before continuing. "Why don't you come and stay with me for a little while? You need to get out of this house, your dad and Jason are barely here."

Biting her lip hard, she throws her head back, looking up at the ceiling. Not wanting any more tears to fall. She looks back at me, "I don't know if that's a good idea Emily. I really don't want you getting hurt. You don't know what he's capable of." I hear the strain in her voice, as she shakes her head again, more tears threatening to spill. I release her hands, placing one hand on her lower back I pull her closer. My other hand going up to her head pulling it into the crook of my neck. I feel her slide her hands around my waist as she squeezes me gently. I close my eyes and sigh in content. God only knows how much I've missed this person. As if she could hear my thoughts her voice breaks the silence. "I've missed you so much, it hurts." She mumbles. Placing a soft kiss on my neck. I smile as my heart swells with love for the blonde in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

**Yo yo yoooooo!**

**I'm glad you guys are liking this story :D that makes me extremely happy! I'm probably gonna be starting to do longer chapters cause I feel they're waaaay too short. (updates will probably happen less frequent, but longer chapters make up for that right?) but reading fanfics with short chapters is all the way at the top of my pet peeves list lol but since I'm getting a good response from ya peeps, I don't see why not:) **

**Let me know how I'm doing! Constructive criticism is always good so don't be afraid to point something out. I don't bite ;P lol**

**Until next time my Emisonian peeps **


	6. Mermaid

Alison POV:

Lounging on my bed, back against the headboard and her legs crossed and outstretched in front of her. Emily mindlessly flips through a magazine while I rummage around my room, packing what I need to stay at her house for who knows how long. "How long am I packing for?" Looking at Emily through my desk mirror, I catch a glimpse of her discreetly eyeing me up and down. "At least a week, we'll come back if you need anything more." She responds still eyeing me from head to toe, oblivious that I had just caught her in the act. I smile to myself "Em, you're staring." I point out, in an unusually shy tone.

Emily's eyes shoot up from where she had been staring, meeting my gaze in the mirror. Turning red in the face from being caught she quickly apologizes, "I-I...sorry. Guess I just zoned out." She stutters, immediately looking back down at the irrelevant magazine in her hands.

I let out a small laugh, "You're so cute when you get embarrassed." I say out loud, more to myself than her. Turning my head slightly to look at her. She smiles bashfully, her eyes never straying away from the magazine.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I speak up. "This should be good for now." Zipping up my oversized duffle bag, I pick it up making my way over to where Emily is on my bed. "You ready?" I ask her, reaching my hand out to her to pull her off the bed, but she doesn't grab it. I frown slightly at the rejection. "Let me take it" she says standing up, grabbing for my duffle bag which feels like twice my weight. "I've got it Em. It's okay." I say gently pushing her hand away. She rolls her eyes and grabs it again. I let her take it this time, placing the strap on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

After locking her house up, we walk down her steps towards my car. I throw her stuff in my trunk and hop into the drivers seat. "Are you okay Ali?" I ask her. Her eyes are closed as she rests her head against the headrest. Nodding her head lightly she speaks up. "Let's just go." I stare at her for a few seconds before speaking. "You know we need to talk about what's going on, with you. Right? I know it might be hard, but you have to let me help you" I say calmly, reaching out to grab her hand for reassurance.

"I know." She says as she mindlessly rubs circles over my hand. Pausing for a few seconds she quietly adds "I'm just scared." Turning to face forward, I reluctantly remove my hand from hers and start the car. "I can help you once you let me know what's going on." I add softly. She just nods her head in return, reaching over to bring my hand over to her lap.

* * *

><p>The car ride was overall quiet, aside from the subtle music playing in the background. Ali staring out the window, mindlessly playing with my fingers the whole time. I can tell her nerves are on edge right now and It kills me to see her so vulnerable. Even though it's refreshing to see a softer side of her, this isn't how I ever imagined seeing it. Because of some guy deciding to use her as his own personal punching bag.<p>

My left hand grips the wheel hard at the thought of him, until my knuckles turn white and I clench my jaw. Thankful that we're almost at my house. The longer I sit here thinking about the fucker the more I become irritated about who this persons is and where he came from. And where the hell he found the nerve to ever put his hands on Alison.

Finally pulling up to my house after what seemed like hours of driving I sigh with relief, stepping out of the car and collecting Alison's things, walking up to my house.

I stop and turn on my heels, realizing that Alison hadn't followed me and is still sitting in my car. Her eyes are closed again and my faces softens at the sight of her. She's constantly trying to calm herself nowadays.

I drop her bag and walking back to the passengers side, opening it. "Ali, come on let's go inside. We can put on a movie and lie down in my room." I say trying to soothe her a little. She opens her eyes and nods, now stepping out of the car and walking inside of the house. I sigh again, following a few steps behind.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I lie on Emily's bed while she's in the shower, clothed in the brunettes tank top and shorts. Feeling the overwhelming need to be completely consumed by the brunette in every way, even if it is just being in her clothes. Every once in a while bringing the fabric up to my nose to take in her sent, intoxicating me.

My mind then wanders to how dangerous this could be for Emily. I don't even want to think about what would happen if he ever comes in contact with her. I would literally snap his neck if he ever laid a hand on my Emily. And it's times like these that I realize just how much I love Emily. I would risk everything for her. I would never let anyone come close enough to touch my mermaid, yet I'm stuck in an abusive relationship that I'm too scared to escape from.

He has to have caught on that I'm avoiding him. Not one phone call or text from him have I responded to in the past few days. It makes me cringe at the thought. _What if he catches me off guard one day? What if he realizes who Emily is to me? I What if he really does go after her? _

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around my body. I glance over at Alison on my bed staring up at the ceiling and chewing on her bottom lip. Looking extremely lost in her own thoughts. "What movie do you wanna watch?" I ask as I pull out underwear and an oversized shirt to sleep in. She jolts up startled at my presence. Relaxing when she realizes it's just me. "Whatever, I don't mind." She responds laying back down looking more relaxed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I shoot her an apologetic look as I go into my closet to change. "You're fine." I hear her respond from my bed.

After browsing Netflix I choose a movie, settling into bed next to the blonde, resting up against my stack of pillows. Leaving a few inches of space between us, careful not to stir up any uncomfortableness for her. "I don't have cooties, Em." She says staring straight ahead at the tv. "I just- I want you to feel comfortable around me." I say honestly. "Since when have I ever felt uncomfortable around you?" She turns her head to me, looking a little hurt at my previous statement. I smile weakly at her as I look back at the tv. From the corner of my eye I see her pout in my direction. "What's wrong?"

My voice full of amusement. "You just went back to watching tv." Ali says in exasperation. I smile to myself, I love seeing Ali so needy. "Well what else am I supposed to do?" I ask teasingly. I turn my gaze away from the tv finally looking at her. Her face furrows in frustration, "never mind Emily." She says annoyed, scooting in the opposite direction of me as far as she can. "Come here." I say stretching my arm out to grab her arm, finally giving in. "Nope. You had your chance sweetie." She says in a playful tone. I stare at her with puppy dog eyes and a pout on my face. But she doesn't budge. "Fine.." I say in defeat, looking back at the tv as I turn my back to her.

A minute or two go by before I feel Alison scooting closer. Her hand gently slinging around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I scoot back wanting more contact with her as I take her hand that's placed on my stomach and intertwine our fingers. She places soft kisses on my neck down to my shoulder, sucking lightly at sensitive spots. My skin burning from each kiss she leaves behind.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

Feeling Emily this close to me is like a dream come true. Never had I thought I would be able to do this with her again. But here I am in her bed, placing loving kisses to her skin. Wanting to see her face I softly nudge her, "I wanna look at you" I say in a whisper. She suddenly turns in my arms, our faces now close in proximity. I sigh and smile in content. My mermaid is so beautiful, I think to myself. Feeling grateful to even be in her presence at this moment.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks quietly. I stare at her face for a moment, taking in every inch of my mermaids beautiful complexion. I reach out to place a strand of the brunettes hair behind her ear. "How grateful I am that I'm with you right now." I reply honestly. Wanting her to see that I really have changed, and that I now know how to be genuine about my feelings. It's still a process, but I'm making my way.

She smiles warmly at me as she then grabs my waist, pulling me flush against her body, nuzzling my neck. Feeling her soft breathing against my skin, I smile and let my eyes close. Our legs tangle together as I reach my hand up to glide my fingers through her beautiful brown hair. I wish we can stay like this forever.

There's nowhere else is rather be than with my mermaid. She makes me feel whole again.

I feel her breaths on my skin even out, telling me that she had fallen asleep. I place a kiss to the top of her head as I savor this moment, the brunette securely in my arms. Tomorrow will be the day everything changes for me. Deciding on what I want in this moment. I will risk everything, just for another moment like this.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Hey guys! So, I haven't updated in like two days and I feel soooo bad for that honestly lol I've been busy this weekend and it's kinda hard writing with people bothering you every second of the day -_- **

**But next chapter the story will start picking up! It will start to explain more of what's been going on and how Ali got into the situation shes in. Cause I know it's been very vague so far lol but I promise it'll come soon. I just dont want to rush the story too much, that's no fun:( And I was thinking about doing flashbacks about Gage and Alison. To give you in-site into it all. So look forward to that! and chapters will start being longer, just stay with me lol:D**


	7. Living Hell

Living Hell

Emily POV:

We're all gathered at my house, since my dad is away and my mom is out the rest of the day. We decide the best place for this to go down would be here, with no interruptions.

Alison sits next to me fidgeting with my fingers in her hand. That's been her go to move recently whenever she was nervous about something. The other girls sit around us, patiently waiting for Alison to tell them what's going on.

I give her hand a light squeeze to let her know it's okay and that I'll be right here. She looks up at me and give me a weak smile before clearing her throat.

Aria quickly chimes in, "Before you explaining everything. Can we just start by giving you a proper apology? For ever doubting you." Spencer and Hanna nod in agreement. Spencer speaks up, "We really are sorry Alison. We should have never accused you of murdering someone." Alison nods at the apology. Still playing with my fingers in her hand.

"Although you had your secrets. You protected us. In some weird, narcissistic, evil, kinda way." Hanna adds, earning a smack on the arm and a bewildered look from Spencer. Alison laughs lightly, "it's okay Spence. I appreciate the apologies. But it was karma. I treated you guys so poorly and I'm paying for it now." Alison says somberly.

I glance at her, there are tears in her eyes just ready to be released. I squeeze her hand again and rub circles on her skin with my thumb, at an attempt to relax her. Spencer speaks up, "It's safe to say that we're _even_ now. So to speak. We just need to see that you've changed, that's all we ask." They all nod their heads, as well as Alison, agreeing to the pact.

"With that being said. I think we're ready to hear you out, and help you in whichever way we can." Aria says with a small smile. Alison smiles back at all of them to the best of her ability. She sighs as she prepares to tell them her story about how things come to be this way for her.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

_I scan the isle, trying to find medication strong enough for all these aches and pains emitting from my lower back and stomach. "Cramps are a bitch huh?" I hear a guy say. I look over at where the voice came from. _

_A tall, brown haired guy with piercing blue eyes stands next to me, also in search of some type of medication. He shoots me a small smile. "Yeah, well I'm a bigger bitch. So it's nothing I can't handle." I say back, earning a small chuckle from him. "Touché" he says quirking an eyebrow up. _

_"I'm Gage by the way" he says, extending a hand to me. "Alison." I respond with a quick grin as I nod to him, not taking his hand. He retracts his hand slowly as I walk around him, grabbing the box that I need and making my way to the register. _

_He speaks up and gently grabs my bag, turning me around. "Hard to get huh. I like a little bit of a challenges Alison. It makes things a bit more interesting." I roll my eyes pulling my bag away "It's called 'not interested' hun. What you see is what you get, don't be fooled. It was nice meeting you though." I say shooting him a smug over the shoulder look as I turn on my heels and walk away. Hearing him chuckle with delight. He responds with a hint of sarcasm "You too lovely." _

"So that's how you first met him? Wow, sounds like a male version of you." Hanna says pleasantly, at what I had just described as my first night of 'a living Hell', ironic right?

"Hanna don't be so insensitive! Jesus.." Spencer reprimands Hanna again. "Sorry!" Hanna shrugs in response. I can't help but smile. Although Hanna can be insensitive, I'm just happy to have my girls back. So I'll take whatever as long as they're hearing me out.

"So how did you guys start to become a 'thing'?" Aria asks eagerly.

* * *

><p><em>It's a Friday night and I'm lying on my bed, bored out of my mind. This isn't how I had imagined my senior year to be. Alone almost every Friday night these past few weeks I had caught up with all my classes in time for me to graduate with my girls. Only problem is none of us are talking at the moment. Go figure.<em>

_A few minutes go by getting lost in thought, I decide to go on Instagram to see what everyone is doing tonight. I get up from my bed walking over to where my bag is resting on my desk. I blindly search through my bag, finally finding my phone and pulling it out._

_In the process of digging through my jumbled up bag, a piece of paper falls to the ground. Bending down I pick it up, walking back to my bed unfolding it. I realize where it came from, a smirk forms on my face. Jumping on my bed, belly down, I swing my legs back and forth while staring at the piece of paper. How did he slip his number in my bag? _

_It suddenly hits me. He must have slipped it in when he grabbed my purse. "That sneaky little shit", say to myself. He must have his number written a dozen times on little pieces of paper, just in case he wants to slip a girl his number. I shake my head, what a douche._

_Contemplating for a good 10 minutes, I decide to call him. One outing couldn't hurt. I wait patiently, listening to the phones ringing noise. He picks up on the third ring._

_"Hello?" I hear him say in a low husky voice. "Gage." I say smiling smugly into the phone. "Alison." He responds with an equal amount of amusement in his voice. "I knew you'd call" he states proudly. "Lucky for you, I decided against throwing away the piece of paper you just happened to slip in my purse. So you're my last resort for this evening." I hear him laugh. "Funny you say that. Seems we have a lot in common cause you are also my last resort for tonight." Smiling to myself, I realize this sarcastic banter will be our way of communicating from now on. Seeing that he can keep up, it's refreshing to have someone equally as sardonic as I am. _

_Later on that evening we pull up to my house, it is now almost 2 in the morning. "I actually had a decent time tonight." He says giving me a genuine smile. "I guess I'd have to agree." I say returning the smile. He gets out of the car, walking to my side and opening the door. I step out taking his arm and heading towards the door. Stopping at the base of the steps._

_I fiddle my keys in my hands, waiting for him to throw a snide remark at me. "So I'll see you soon" He says finally speaking up, more as a statement than a question. "How do you know I even want to see you again?" I challenge him. "Right. Last resort." He retorts back smirking. "Bye Gage." I say turning to my door and sliding my key in. _

_As I'm about to turn the doorknob, his hand comes in contact with my arm, pulling it gently to turn me around. He leans in, capturing my soft lips in between his rough ones. I turn around, lifting my hands up to hold is face as I slightly open my mouth, deepening the kiss. Desperately trying to feel something, anything, in this kiss. But nothing. No spark, no butterflies in my tummy. No heat rising to my skin. It's not the same._

_I pull away, wiping my mouth with my forearm. I frown pulling away, staring at the floor below me. Before he can pick up on my change of behavior, I perk up throwing my famous bitchy smile on. "I'll see you when I see you." I say casually. _

_Opening the door and sliding in, I quietly close the door behind me. Walking slowly back up to my bedroom my sight begins to become blurry. Hot tears roll down my face, not even bothering to wipe them from my cheeks. I make my way to my bed, falling on it face first. He's not Emily._

* * *

><p>The girls look at me with sympathetic gazes, and I can't help but feel butterflies in my tummy. They're actually listening to me, with no hint of judgment what so ever. I glance over at Emily who has tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" I ask softly, taking my hand and resting it on her face, wiping stray tears from her cheek. "I just feel terrible." She says weakly.<p>

Placing a light kiss on her cheek, I look back at the girls. "So why did you stay with him?" Hanna asked with concern in her voice. "I thought he could protect me." I say weakly. "I didn't have you guys anymore. He was the only one that was willing to spend time with me and didn't judge me for my past." I continue as I stare at my feet. "And I had lost the one person I wanted to be with anyways, so I just thought. Fuck it.." I feel Emily slide her arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her. She slides the back of my shirt up gaining access to my lower back, aimlessly drawing shapes across my skin.

"So how did he start, you know..." Spencer adds, gesturing to the now fading bruises on my skin.

* * *

><p><em>A month into dating Gage, things were going surprisingly well. We'd go out almost every other day, and just get to know each other. It felt nice having someone to talk to. When everyone in this town would look the other way when I walk into a room, or anywhere for that matter. But one night, things started to take a turn for the worse. And fast.<em>

_"Babe. Are you asleep?" Gage says into the dark room. I was staying at his house tonight, not wanting to go home to an empty house, like I have been the past week or so._

_I don't respond. I just stare at the darkness in front of me, my back facing him. Seconds later I feel his hand come in contact with my stomach, inching lower and lower until I quickly turn my head around. "What are you doing Gage?" I say in annoyance, pushing his hand away._

_"You." He says in a lustful voice. "Not now" I say turning my head back. He grabs my waist hard, turning me over. "GAGE! I said NO. I don't want to right now. Now let me sleep!" I say trying to roll off of him. "You're not going anywhere" he says as he flips me over, hovering over me and taking both of my hands in one of his and pinning them above my head._

_He starts to roughly suck my neck, biting hard enough to leave more than just a small hickey. I wince in pain. "Gage.." Weakly calling his name as tears start to form in my eyes. I try wiggling my way out of his grasp but he's too strong. "Don't you want me?" He asks as a rhetorical question. Sliding my hand down my stomach, I cringe at his touch. This isn't loving, or tender, this is forceful and jarring. You can almost consider this rape, but I'm not gonna let him that far. Not on my watch._

_I bring my knee up slowly, centering it right in front of his manhood. I relax for a second before bringing my knee full force into his groin. He jumps off of me, yelling in pain and I make a break for it, diving to the ground. "What the fuck Alison?! You think this is a game?" I hear him yell. _

_I blindly search my way through the dark. Crawling around the floor until I feel the base of the door at my finger tips. Sliding my hand up the wooden door feeling for the knob, attempting to turn it. But my hands are sweaty. I grip it hard with both hands, finally opening it. By the time I'm running down the hall he's already off the bed and chasing a few steps behind me. _

_I run down the steps, tripping on the last one I fall to the hardwood floor. My adrenaline is pumping so fast I don't feel the pain that should be there. I'll for sure feel that tomorrow. _

_He jumps down the stairs, pining me under his foot, he pushes down on my back hard until I'm unable to breathe correctly. "This would've been easier if you would have just let me do what I wanted." He says laughing. _

_He releases me from under his foot as I try to pull myself up off the ground. But he grabs me by the hair pulling me up. "Are you sure you don't want to cooperate?" He says in a mocking tone. _

_Being the stubborn hard headed person that I am, of course I don't give in. "Fuck you." I say through gritted teeth. Probably not the best thing to say at the moment but I could care less. He throws me against the wall hard, my shoulder coming in contact with picture frames hanging. They break and fall around me, leaving bloody gashes in my right shoulder. _

_"Fuck me huh?" He laughs, venom booming in his voice. He grabs my face with one of his hands, roughly yanking it in his direction. I close my eyes as I see him bring his hand up, waiting for the impact._

_All I see is flashes of white as his his hand comes in contact with the left side of my face. A hot liquid cascades down my eye and onto my cheekbone. I still don't feel anything. My adrenaline is too high and I'm ever so grateful for that. As I regain my composure, I put my hands onto his chest and push myself into him as hard as I can. He goes flying back unbalanced, he falls slamming his head into the wooden floor. _

_He's unconscious._

_I quickly grab my things stuffing everything into my bag and make my way out his back door. The adrenaline starting to wear off I feel my head throbbing and my body ache. I feel a sharp pain above my left eyebrow. I guide my fingers up to the pain, touching it lightly and bringing my blood coated fingers back into my line of sight. _

_I sigh, wrapping my arms around myself; not caring to wipe my fingers from the blood. I make my way towards my house; a good 15 minute walk from here. As long as I get home in one piece, I'll be okay. Just hold on. I coax myself over and over again._

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Alison" Aria says in disbelief. "Why the hell did you not call one of us?!" Hanna adds. "Like you guys would have answered." I said bitterly. Their eyes looking away from mine as guilt starts to sink in.<p>

I look at Emily from the corner of my eye. She's been quiet the whole time. "Are you okay?" I ask her placing my hand on her thigh and squeezing it gently. She nods, staring off into space. I can tell she feels the most guilty out of all the girls. "None of this was your fault Em. Believe me." I say kissing her cheek again.

As I look back at the girls, they're staring intensely at our intimate moment. They shoot me sincere smiles. "I think that's enough for today. We won't push the subject any further until you're ready." Spencer says as she stands up, making her way towards the door. "But just know, we are going to do something about this asshole." Hanna says with a fierce look in her eye as she follows behind Spencer. "It's the least we could do." Aria adds offering me weak smile and a sympathetic look, making her way towards the other girls. I smile up at them. "I love you girls." I say in my most genuine voice. "We love you too Alison." They all say as they make their way out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again friends! Okay, let me start off by saying I am SO SORRY it's taken me this long to update. My birthday was a few days ago as well as my sisters AND I just started college so it's been pretty hectic. But nonetheless, I have finally updated :D and this is sorta long so I hope you enjoy it :) and I promise you there will be more emison moments to come so be patient! I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I love writing it ^_^ <strong>

**until next time Emisonians :***

**p.s. The _italics_ are flashbacks if you didn't realize by now :P**


	8. I Love You

Emily POV:

It's been a long, stressful 24 hours to say the least. While Alison is taking a must needed rest upstairs, I'm currently cleaning the kitchen from the dinner Alison and I had just made, well mostly Ali. Considering my past experience with cooking, I don't think my empanadas will ever see the light of day again.

I smile to myself as I clean the kitchen counters with a washcloth. Watching her cook is one of the cutest things I will ever witness. The way she lights up when something taste just how she wanted it, or the way she hums to herself whenever she's in the process of mixing something. How content she looked just for that period of time, even when everything else around us is falling to pieces.

It's the little things that bring a smile to my face. I should probably let her cook all the time if this is how it's gonna be. I can't help the stupid grin that's been plastered on my face the past 10 minutes while cleaning. If someone had walked in on me at this moment they'd think I was mental.

A loud abrupt noise shakes me from my blissful state. I freeze in place, scanning my surroundings slowly "Alison?" I call out carefully. No answer. I throw the cloth in the sink, running up the stairs two steps at a time until I get to my room.

Opening the door, I let out a much needed breath I had been holding in. She's sleeping soundly in my bed clutching one of my pillows, with the ambient noise of the tv in the background as it casts a faint light over her sleeping face. I sigh as I lean against the doorframe, basking in the view of Alison in my pajamas, in my bed, while snuggling up to one of my pillows. I take my previous statement back, THIS is probably the single most cutest thing Alison could ever do, and she doesn't even know it.

She stirs lightly as she squints her eyes open, revealing her oh so beautiful eyes to me. "You're finally done cleaning?" She asks with a sleepy voice, closing her eyes once more. "Finally? It's only been like 10 minutes, silly." I say as I walk over to her, sitting just below her feet on the bed. "10 minutes is too long if you ask me." She says with her eyes still closed. I grin, leaning over to brush a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

I get up, walking over to my close to change. "Where are you going?" I hear Alison pout with sleepiness. "Changing into my pajamas." I answer as I take off articles of clothing, leaving me in just my undergarments. "Who said you can leave Emily? Come back here." She says in a demandingly playful tone. "Well I can't now. I'm in my bra and undies." I say teasingly.

There's a long pause, "Your point is?" She says in a more serious tone. I laugh out loud as I toss my clothes into the dirty hamper and throw on an oversized tshirt. "I'm back." I announce in singsong, walking over to the other side of the bed and sliding into the cold sheets next to her.

Her back is facing me while I settle against my pillows, facing forward. I grab my remote searching through the guide to see what's on tv. I feel Alison nudge my leg under the covers with her foot. "Yes?" I ask not looking away from the tv. "Im starting to feel like you love the tv more than me now." She says in a joking manner, but I tense up at the accusation.

"I'm just kidding, Em. No need to get too flustered." She says giggling at her joke. The truth is, there is nothing that I love more than Alison in this world. Not one person or object can compare to how much Alison actually means to me. And it's the most terrifying yet thrilling experience I've ever gone through, or _currently_ going through.

"Em...I can hear you thinking from here. Just relax hun." She prods me from my daydream as she turns over to face me, placing her hand on my thigh under the covers.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I feel her slightly relax as I place my hand lightly onto her leg. I begin to rub her thigh soothingly, feeling her goosebumps form under my touch. I smile to myself as I start slowly inching my way to the inside of her thigh.

I can feel her slowly turn her head in my direction, burning holes in the side of my face as I put on my best 'I'm innocent' face and staring straight ahead. "What's wrong?" I ask, maintaining the naive act I have going. "Alison." She sternly calls my name.

"I'm not doing anything" I say in ignorance. I slide up to sit next to her. Placing my lips on her pulse point on her neck, sucking lightly. I soothe it over with my tongue as I make my way down to her collarbone, nipping at her skin here and there. Her eyes flutter close as I continue my menstration on her warm skin.

Needing to to feel more contact, I flip my leg over hers under the sheets and slide my arm around her waist. Lifting her shirt slightly to access her tan, flat abdomen. Inching up to tease her I dip a finger under her bra, lightly brushing her nipple in the process. I smirk when I feel her breath hitch. "Ali..we-we can't." She struggles to spit her words out. my face scrunched in confusion. She looks at me with apologetic eyes.

"I don't think this is the right time. You're dealing with a lot right now, and we really shouldn't complicate things." Em tries to explain. I roll my eyes pulling my hand away and turning my back to her again. "I understand now." I huff out in annoyance. Tears start forming in my eyes as I close them, she doesn't want me anymore. I'm too jaded and fucked up for her to love me anymore, what the hell what's I thinking.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. "Ali, please don't be like that." I say desperately trying to get her to understand. "I just don't want to ruin anything between us." I turn the tv off and sink into the sheets. Propping my head up on my hand, facing Alison's back. "You didn't seem to care last time." Her voice breaks through the darkness, sounding like she's silently been crying.

"Are you crying?" I ask, pulling her shoulder towards me so she can face me. But she brushes my hand off and tightens the sheets around her body, as if to shield her from my touch. "Alison what's wrong. Talk to me." Trying my best to soothe her as I pull the covers from around her.

"You don't love me anymore...do you?" She asks quietly as her voice breaks. My brows furrow as I try to turn her around again. This time she faces me, her hands covering her face. "Alison, I could never stop." I say honestly, peeling her hands away from her face. "Even if I tried...which I have tried. I've never been successful." She opens her eyes now, staring at me with those blue orbs that I've grown to love over these past years.

"You were gone for two years... TWO YEARS." I emphasize, trying to wrap my head around how long she was really gone for. "And not one day went by that I didn't love you Alison. Maya, Samara...Paige. Yeah I loved them, but I was never IN love with them." Tears are now flowing freely on her face as she bores straight into my soul with her watery eyes. I kiss away a few tears falling on her cheek as I continue, "please believe me Alison, I'm so sorry. For everything." I close my eyes, feeling tears now threatening to fall.

She reaches up, cupping my face with her delicate hands. Gliding her thumbs gently over my cheekbones. "Emily, look at me." She says softly. I look up with hooded eyelids, "I love you." She says in a barely audible whisper. My heart starts to thud rapidly in my chest. "I love you." She says firmly, with more confidence this time. Looking like the weight of the world was just lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

My heart swells as the feeling of love and blissfulness seep into my ever so broken heart. It's like I can legitimately feel my heart beginning to heal physically in my chest, and it's the most fantastic feeling in the world. I smile at her as I just stare, not being able to move. Scared that if I do, this will all just be a dream and I'll wake up more heartbroken than I was before. If that's even possible.

"You're thinking too loud again." She says with a soft chuckle. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as she smiles at me with such love and admiration. "I love you." I say back to her finally. God this feels way too real. "Can you pinch me?" I ask in a serious tone. But she just laughs as she pulls my face towards her, leaning in and brushing her lips against mine softly.

"This is real, my little mermaid." She murmurs against my lips as she takes my bottom one in between hers, sucking lightly. She pulls away slightly, already missing the feeling of her lips I pull her back in. This time I take control as I mold my lips around hers in a tender kiss, nibbling softly on her lip. My body tingles as I swallow a throaty moan that escapes from her mouth.

Taking the chance I slide my tongue in as our tongues clash, trying to obtain dominance over each other. A giggle suddenly escape from Alison's mouth as we pull away for air. "Why are you laughing?" I ask as in confusion, "Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets, Em. I'm always right." She says with a frisky smirk plastered on her face.

I laugh embarrassed, throwing my hands over my face to calm my burning hot cheeks. "You're so cute. Stop being shy, it's just me." She says sweetly, pulling my hands down and lacing our fingers together. Bringing her other hand to my face, "oh, you really are hot Em." Ali says in shock as she feels around my face. "I do? Am I getting sick? What if I got you sick?!" I ask frantically.

Another giggle is released from her throat. "Alison this isn't funny!" I say as I try jumping out of bed, just to be grabbed and pulled back down by Ali. "I meant, look-wise. You dork." She says in my ear, pushing me down as she straddles me.

Her hands grabbing mine again intertwining them, placing them just beside my head. She dips down, leaving a trail feathery kisses from my ear, down to my neck, and over my collarbone. Nipping and sucking sensitive spots on the way down. I close my eyes letting myself melt into Alison completely.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

As I start to make my way back up Emily's neck I move my hips, grinding into her torturously slow. "Ali...don't" i smirk against her skin. "You want me to stop?" I ask teasingly grinding my hips into her center once more. "N-no. Don't...don't fucking tease." Emily says through gritted teeth.

"Wow Em. I didn't know you had such a filthy mouth? Shame on you." I say as I grind again, releasing her hands and moving them to her chest and squeezing lightly. "ahh Ali!" I look at her face distort in pleasure. She must've be extremely frustrated, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet and she's already coming undone.

I bring my lips back to hers in a needy, wanting kiss. She snakes her arms around my waist, holding me in place. Her hands sliding down under my shorts and grabbing ahold of my bare ass. I moan into her mouth as she squeezes a handful of ass flesh.

I deepen the kiss, our tongues trying to explore every inch of each other like we'll never get another chance to. The taste of mint from her toothpaste and the scent of her body is intoxicating me, a pool of heat eliciting to my core. I sigh into the kiss, savoring every minute of being this close to my Emily.

I tug at the hem of her shirt, silently pleading with her to take it off. Without a second thought she sits up, pulling it above her head and tossing it. I sit up on her hips, drinking in her perfect figure below me. Like a tiger waiting for his dinner to be thrown at him. "Ali.." She calls out to me. "Hmm?" I respond uninterested as I continue to gawk over her breasts that are sitting up perfectly. As they spill out of her nude bra, and her beautifully tan tummy that I can't wait to place loving kisses on. "You're gonna drool all over me." Emily says as she places her hands on my thighs, inching close to my womanhood.

I look up at her, my eyes still wide with hunger. "How can someone be so beautiful?" I ask her, really wanting to know the answer. Emily is living proof that perfection does exist. "Don't flatter me. You're forgetting there's someone even more 'perfect' than me." I look at her in shock, no way in hell could anyone beat Emily. "You, silly." She says giddily.

I smile at her wildly before dipping my head back down, I grab her face in my hands and capturing her soft, swollen lips in mine. Trying to show her how much I love her in just a kiss. "Look at us. We're so cheesy now! What happened?" I asked in between kisses, smiling against her lips. "Only in bed Ali, remember. We can't let A see this side of us." Em jokes, but it's the truth.

Although we haven't heard from A in a few weeks, doesn't mean they're officially gone. That just means they're probably planning something major, or waiting for the right opportunity to strike. But we can't let A see us vulnerable.

And now that I'm back with the girls, things are going to get more dangerous than they've ever been.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyy guyzzzzzz!<strong>

**So I knoooow there was no sexy time in this, but I don't think it's the right time for Alison to be going full out with Emily yet, she's still at a fragile state. BUT rest-assured it will happen :D this is just an Emison fluff chapter for you peeps. **

**You guys have been so lovely with all the feedback and reviews :3 I love you all! **

**Until next time Emisonians :D**


	9. Visitor

Emily POV:

I stand behind the counter, watching the clock on the wall tick away almost hoping it sends me into a hypnotic state. Not one customer has appeared within the last 45 minutes and I'm starting to get restless. 4:37 PM, just a few more hours until I get to go home and cuddle up to Ali and watch movies. Oh how I long for her kisses right now.

Ever since she told me she loved me the other night, I haven't been able to stay away from her. Although it's unclear where we stand with each other. We're not exactly girlfriends, _yet. _It scares me to think what might happen if I mention it to her. I know she's changed drastically, but a part of me still feels like the old Ali would suddenly make a surprise visit. So I haven't made an effort to bring the topic of _girlfriends_ yet.

Plus, we still haven't gotten the whole Gage situation under control. Not knowing where he is and if he's in search for Alison or not. The last we had heard from, or about, him was when he went to Alison's house about two weeks ago. A day or two after Ali's altercation with him had happened.

Apparently he barged in looking for Alison throughout their whole house. Not caring that he was tearing their house apart until Jason had to physically fight him to remove him from the house. I knew it was a good idea for her to stay with me. Just think about what he's capable of sends shivers down my spine.

I'm shook out of my daydream, one of many, by my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I pull it out checking the name. My heart flutters as I read the message.

**From: Baby Ali 4:43 PM**

**_When are you coming home? _****_I miss you already... I'_****_m having mermaid withdraws :(_**

I smile as I re-read the text several times, needy Alison will forever be my favorite. As I'm about to type a quick reply, someone walks into the Brew in a baseball cap and shades. I quickly lock my phone and set it down.

"Hello, what can I get you?" I ask with a bright smile, busying myself while straightening things out behind the counter. Turning around to place the bags of coffee grounds in their respective spots. "Emily..." The person calls my name, immediately realizing who it is I stand there shocked, not being able to turn around to face them. "I-I've missed you so much." This cannot be happening right now.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I sitting on Hanna's bed, filing away at my nails as the other three girls gossip and discuss other topics going on in the world around us right now. Seeing that they really haven't had the chance to have these normal teenage conversations in over 3 years, I don't mind one bit hearing them gossip over who wore it better, or who broke up with who.

But It's almost 7 PM and Emily still hasn't returned from work. Last time I had heard from her was around 5:30, saying she was gonna be a little late coming home today. Im trying not to let myself worry too much, but nothing is soothing my racing mind, thinking the worst has happened to my beloved mermaid.

But Gage has no idea what she even looks like, let alone her name. So I shouldn't be so on edge. But what if A had something to do with it? Maybe I should leave and see where she is? I argue with myself in my head, contemplating on whether to leave or not.

Deciding that it's best if I go look for Emily, I get off of Hanna's bed and grab my purse. "Where are you going?" Spencer asks quickly. "Just back to Emily's, I'm really tired." I respond, throwing in a fake yawn.

"Nice try. I'm sure Emily is fine, she just got caught up at work." Spencer says raising an eyebrow at me, turning her gaze back to the magazine in her hands. "Spence she works at a coffee shop, not the White House." I say dramatically as I plop back down on the bed, taking my phone out and searching for Emily's number in my call log.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I get in my car and let out a long sigh. It's already 7, I didn't even realize how long I'd been out. Alison is probably freaking out right now. As if on queue my phone starts buzzing in my bag. Searching for it quickly I take it out and look at the screen and sure enough, it's Alison. I close my eyes composing myself before I answer the phone. How am I gonna tell her who I was with?

"Alis-" I carefully speak into the phone but she cuts me off."Em, where have you been? I haven't heard from you in hours I thought something happened to you." Alison says, a hint of annoyance and paranoia laced in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I...I uh a friend came by and I, um...we just got caught up in conversation." I cursed myself for stuttering so much. But I didn't lie, I really did have a long conversation with the person. I just didn't mention who this person was.

"Emily...what were you doing." Alison says in a serious tone. I can't hide this from her, she knows me too well to let this slide. I sigh for the nth time tonight, "Ali I'll talk to you when I get home. I'm sorry I didn't call or text you, but I'm on my way now."

"Fine." She calmly says. I can tell she's extremely annoyed with me right now, and I don't blame her. If I hadn't heard from Alison for several hours I'd be pretty bugged out myself.

Not just because we're missing one another, but for the sole purpose of knowing that A, or any other opposing force _hasn't_ gotten us. It's sad really. Living in constant fear that one day maybe one of us will be watching someone we love go 6 feet under.

Once I get home, I notice all the lights are out and no car in the driveway. I start to panic as I take my phone out again and dialing Alison's number. She immediately picks up, "I'm at Han's right now. She said she'll take me home." She says in monotone. "Okay, I just got back. I'm gonna take a quick shower, you have your spare key right?" I ask getting out of the car and walking up to my house.

"Yes." She says being extremely short with me. I know she's really upset. This is what the _new_ Alison does when something is bothering her now, short and monotonous answers. I kinda miss her going off whenever she doesn't like something, it's better than getting the silent treatment that for sure.

"Okay I'll see you soon." I say with a smile on my face before hanging up. Cause even though she's upset with me, she still comes home to me at the end of the night and I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

Hanna pulls up to Emily's house 10 minutes later, "Are you okay?" She asks in a worried tone. "Yeah. Just upsets me that she didn't check in or anything. I don't like worrying, but it's hard when there's so many people out to get us..." I say quietly, looking down at my fingers in my lap.

Hanna reaches over and takes one of my hands in hers, squeezing it lightly. "Im sure she didn't mean to do that Ali, she just got caught up in whatever she was doing. But she's safe, so everything is okay." I lift my gaze to Hanna's "Thank you." I say and give her a genuine smile and a squeeze of the hand back before I get out of the car and make my way into the house.

Once I'm inside I quickly walk up the stairs, deathly afraid of the dark nowadays. I see the light from the bathroom shining under the door and the sound of water pounding against the tub. I relax a little knowing that we're both okay and in each other's presence. But I'm not letting Emily off that easily.

I walk into the closet grabbing a tank top, shorts and a change of underwear, taking a bath sounds like a really good idea right now. It'll relieve some stress. I hear the shower turn off just in time.

"Alison?" I hear her call out. "I'm here!" I reply walking towards the bathroom, clothes in hand. She walks out of the bathroom dripping wet with just a towel covering her. I swallow hard, trying not to gawk over her too much. I have to remind myself I'm still upset with her.

"Are you gonna take a shower?" She asks not looking at me, walking around me and into the bedroom. "No. A bath." I reply shortly walking into to the bathroom and shutting the door.

I step into the warm water, sinking down into the bath letting the bubbles surround me up to my shoulders. I rest my head back against the wall and close my eyes. I make a mental note to do this more often. It feels good not to worry for a little while and just relax.

If only Emily and I were an actual couple, this bath would have been 10x better than it already is if I were sharing it with her. But we're not at that point yet. We still have tons of things to work out and wounds to heal. We'll get there soon though, I know we will. If we love each other there's nothing that will get in the way of that, hopefully.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

Laying on my bed tummy down, I read the message that was just sent to me minutes after Ali went in to take a bath.

**From: Paige 7:28 PM**

**_It was nice seeing you. I hadn't realized how much I've missed you until today. Maybe we can do it again soon? _**

I stare at it for a few minutes before deciding not to respond right away. Instead I get off my bed and head to the bathroom.

I knock on the door before turning it and walking in. I walk over to the tub and sit on the edge, looking down at Alison with her eyes closed, not acknowledging that I'm here. She looks so peaceful, I frown at the thought of having to tell her who I was really with.

I dip my finger in the bubbles as I bring it up to her face taping her nose lightly, leaving a cloud of bubbles on the tip. She opens one eye to look at me and I smile down at her lovingly. She's absolutely adorable, it drives me crazy. "May I help you?" Alison asks nonchalantly. "I missed you." I respond honestly.

She closes her eye, taking her hand and wiping the bubbles from her nose. "Wow. I would've never guessed." She retorts bitterly, "We'll talk about it once you're out. I promise." I say in hope that she'll be much more relaxed after this bath.

I stare down at her, looking at her arms that are rested on the sides of the tub, the bruises now barely visible. My eyes glide over to her shoulder, the scars are still very visible from that night. I take my finger, kissing the tip and placing it over the scar. A tiny smile breaks through her stone facial expression. I kiss the side of her temple before getting up and walking out of the bathroom.

Let's see how all this will go down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peeps :)<strong>

**I call this the calm before the storm lol cause after this update the story is gonna take a little bit of a turn! A lot of stuff is gonna happen :O so it won't be going as slow as it's been. I'm gonna update later tonight too so you guys don't have to wait so long ^_^**

** love you Emisonians :***


	10. Paige

Alison POV:

I sit on Emily's bed, arms crossed, waiting for her to explain what went down tonight. She sits directly in front of me cross legged while staring down, picking imaginary lint off the comforter. "Someone came into the Brew today." She mumbled.

I kept quiet waiting for her to continue. "We had a long talk. And she um..we had a serious conversation about what's happened between her and I. And..yeah." She says looking around the room, everywhere except my face.

"So I take it this person is Paige?" I say annoyed that Emily isn't just coming right out and saying it. "Yeah. It is." She says in defeat. "So tell me what _exactly _happened_."_

* * *

><p>Emily POV:I<p>

_Sitting down at a booth in the Brew, Paige sits across from me. A big grin on her face as she stares at me. I give her a quick smirk before taking a sip from my coffee cup that I had made myself prior. "How have you been Em?" Paige says still looking at me with a stupid grin on her face. "You look..good." She says eyeing me up and down. _

_Not feeling like small talking with her I get straight to the point. "Alright page enough of this, what are you really here for? To come back like nothing happened and win me back? Like you didn't just up and leave to California and disappear? You didn't return any of my calls or texts. Not once. So what the hell do you want now?!" I say getting more and more heated as my voice gets louder with each word that come out of my mouth. _

_"Em I'm sorry! I really am.." She says trying to grab my hand but I pull it away, crossing them over my chest. I close my eyes calming myself before I talk. "Okay, Paige. Let's just talk normal." I say more to my self than her. "Alright" she says nodding her head. _

"So then what happened Emily.." She says impatiently, her eyes staring daggers at me. "Get to the point." She's growing irritated, I have a feeling she already knows what I'm gonna say.

_Over an hour later Paige and I start to wrap up our conversation. "Thank you for not walking out." I smile weakly at her. "You too, Paige." Although I haven't been all that happy with her, I'm glad we sorted out our differences and came to a mutual agreement on certain things._

_As we're walking out of the Brew she turns me around, grabbing both of my hands in hers. "Am I gonna see you again?" She asks staring at me with puppy eyes. "Uh yeah, sure. I mean we're starting fresh, so I guess."_

_I pull my hands away getting ready to leave, but she stops me. She turns me around embracing me in a tight hug, which I nicely return. She pulls away, staring into my eyes. A few seconds go by before she leans in, placing a needy kiss on my lips. And for once, I felt absolutely nothing towards Paige. Kissing her definitely just confirmed it._

_Pushing her away I stare at her blankly, not knowing what to do. "I-I can't Paige. I'm sorry.." I say, mumbling an apology. __"Why can't we just start where we left off? And try fixing things.." She says quietly. _

_"That's not how it works." I say, looking at my surroundings, not being able to look her in the eye. " I'm sorta, seeing someone at the moment." I finally say. "Seeing someone...who? Since when?" She says in shock. _

_"It's not important right now. So please, don't make this harder than it has to be." Paige stays silent for a few seconds before agreeing. "Alright." Letting out a sigh "Thank you." I say before walking to my car. "I'll see you." I say awkwardly before walking to my car._

I look up at Ali once I finished briefly describing what happened. She's looking down, staring blankly at her thighs while she chews on her bottom lip. I reach out to touch her leg, "Ali...say something." I softly nudge her. She stays silent, staring blankly.

She abruptly swings her legs off the bed, grabbing a pillow and a blanket folded on my bed and walking out of my room in silence. _Shit, here we go._ I say to myself as I run after her downstairs. "Ali, stop." I say as she throws her pillow down on the couch and roughly unfolds the blanket. "Please say something, anything...just yell at me!" I pleaded with her.

But she continues to ignore me as she walks past me and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. I continue to talk "I didn't tell her about you because I didn't want anything to happen to you. And I didn't know where we stood with each other." I talk quickly, attempting to explain myself.

I follow her back into the living room as she sits on the couch pulling her phone out. I stand in front of her, leaving a few feet of space just in case. "At least I told her I was seeing someone!" I finally yell with rage, my hands balling up into fists.

She finally looks up from her phone, staring at me with a stone expression. "You...kissed her, Emily. You KISSED her." She says, her voice breaking as she repeats it. "She kissed _me_ Alison...and I pushed her away! What am I supposed to do?! I'm being honest with you right now because I don't want secrets to keep us apart anymore!" I yell as tears blur my vision.

My frustrated demeanor changes once I notice Alison flinch as I raised my voice at her. "Alison. Please believe me, I love you." I say, looking up to the ceiling, in prevention of my tears threatening to fall down my face. "So much that it hurts. It hurts but it makes me feel so alive Alison. Having you with me is honestly one of the biggest blessings in my life." I say looking back down at her. I catch her gaze, staring at me with watery eyes.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I don't want to be mad at Emily, I really don't. I honestly don't have any reason to be getting mad at her. We're not dating and she's not my girlfriend, so technically she didn't do anything wrong. But just the fact that she kissed Paige puts my stomach in knots and my blood boiling with jealousy.

I hate how Paige has this hold over me when it comes to Emily. I never get jealous, with anyone because I know that Em really loves me. But Paige...Paige is a completely different story.

She would literally do whatever she could just to get to Emily, and it legitimately freaks me out. I wouldn't be surprised if she was capable of murder, she's borderline psychopath.

Snapping out of my thoughts I glance at Emily, standing in front of me with tear stains on her cheeks. God, this is so hard. I say in my head as I open my mouth to speak.

"Just leave me alone, please." Coming out in a barely audible voice. I lay down facing away from Emily. I hear her muffle a quiet cry before she ascends the stairs to her room.

I close my eyes, crying silently to sleep. I'm being so irrational and stupid right now. But I can't help how I'm feeling, and the annoyance I have towards the brunette at the moment.

Just as I thought I didn't have to worry about Paige sabotaging our relationship anymore, she's back. And decides to kiss my mermaid the second she sees her. I decide that this needs to be taken care of before it gets too out of hand.

I grab my phone and Emily's keys before quickly making my way out of my house and into her car. Might as well take care of it myself.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I stare up at the ceiling as tears continue to roll down my face and onto my bed. I know I shouldn't be so upset, but there's no one Alison hates more than Paige and I totally just screwed it up.

I hear the door suddenly open and my car turning on. I quickly jump out of bed and run to my window, peeping out to see what's happening. Why is Alison in my car? I ask myself frantically before running quickly downstairs and out of the house. By the time I make it to my front porch she's already taken off to who knows where.

I run back inside and up to my room, searching around the room for my phone like a Neanderthal. Finding it under my pillow I grab it dialing Ali's number, no answer. I quickly send her a text.

**To: Baby Ali 9:43 PM**

**_Alison where the hell are you? Answer me please. _**

I try calling her again, this time she ignores it. Sending it straight to voicemail. This can't be good at all.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I grip the steering wheel hard, making my knuckles turn white as my joints painfully tighten. 20 minutes and few calls and texts from Emily I finally make it to where Paige is staying, it wasn't hard to find her.

Logging into Emily's Instagram and Facebook from my phone I looked at the most recent photos of Paige, ones posted just a few hours ago. I look around at the picture and the comments in hopes that I'll see something. Sure enough, she's staying at a hotel just out of Rosewood. Stupid Paige, turning your location off would've been the wiser choice.

Stepping out of the car, I walk into the hotel lobby and to the concierge desk. "Hi, is there a Paige McCullers staying here? I'm just a guest visiting her." I say with an alluring smile plastered on my face.

The man working behind the desks quickly types in the computer "Ah yes, there is a McCullers staying here." He brings out a clip board and a pen "Please write your name on here for me and you can be on your way." He says with a smile.

Quickly writing, I give the clip board back and wait for him to tell me the room. He briefly looks over the paper before typing in his computer again "Alright her room is floor 3 room 214, Ms. Fields." He says smiling once more before thanking him and making my way to the room.

I make it to the room, there's a light shining from behind the curtain and the sound of the tvs muffled sound. I knock on the door quickly. Composing myself and preparing old Alison to make a much needed visit.

She opens the door, her face drops with shock and confusion. And a hint of fear. I smirk at her sardonically, "Thought you'd seen the last of me huh.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So I feel extremely bad for not updating at night like I said I would, I got busy and didn't get home until almost 1 :( but to make up for it why not post two? :D it's heating up right now! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! I appreciate the support, I really do :) <strong>

**I'm gonna go back to bed now, I woke up at 5 to finish this up and post it for you guys because I'm crazy. and its currently 7 now here in sunny Florida lol I'll be posting the next one when I wake up again lol so goodnight/morning**

**Until next time Emisonians! :* **


	11. Surprise

Emily POV:

"What's wrong Em? Why are you here? And why are you so sweaty?" Hanna asks as I walk past her and into her kitchen, turning the faucet on and sticking my mouth under it, in desperate need of water.

"Wow how barbaric can you be Em. There's bottled water in the fridge." She says with sarcasm as I turn the water off, wiping my face from excess water.

"Ali took off with my car. I have no idea where she went." I say as I bend down, trying to control my ragged breathing. "So you ran straight here? Why didn't you just call? I would have gotten you." She says leaning against the island in her kitchen.

"I couldn't wait, I would have gone crazy." I say as my breathing starts to even out. "I would be going nuts right now if I weren't so tired." I say leaning against the cold fridge.

"Where do you think she is?" Hanna asks. "I have a gut feeling I know where she went." I say frustrated. If I know Alison as well as I think I do, she probably found out where Paige is and payed her a visit.

"Well what do you want to do?" Hanna stares at me concerned. "I don't know Han, we had gotten into a fight before she took off. I tried calling and texting but she doesn't answer."

Hanna's face changes once I say we had gotten into a fight. "So, was this fight about a particular friend? Or _Girl _friend?" Hanna asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yes Hanna it was about Paige. We'll discuss this later, I need to find out where Paige is staying. She said she's staying at a hotel just outside of Rosewood." I say pulling out my phone to try and find if she put it anywhere.

"You think Ali went over there? Why?" Hanna eagerly asks. "Han I said we'll discuss this later! Right now I need to find out where Paige is staying."

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I brush past Paige, making my way into the room. I look around, there's several phones laying on the desk table, along with a very sturdy, military grade looking computer.

"Getting into the hacking business are we?" I say running my finger along the computer. "What do you want, Alison." Paige says steadily through gritted teeth.

I walk over to the big king sized bed, sitting on the bed properly with my hands in my lap. "I should be asking you the same thing...Paige." I retort back with more venom in my voice. I stare daggers at her from my place on the bed. She walks over to stand in front of me, a few feet of distance.

"If you're gonna cause trouble you should leave now, before something happens to you." She threatens me, but all I can do is laugh. "Honey, I think you know better than to say stuff like that to me." I say looking away uninterested.

I look around once more, noticing dark clothing hung, peeping through the crack in the closet door. I look down at the foot of the bed, a pair of all black running shoes sitting halfway under the bed. They're way to big to be Paige's, I made mental notes as I scan the room.

"Do you have more company?" I ask her raising an eyebrow. "What?" She asks confused, looking at where my eyes were, "Oh I-uh, they're my dads." She says obviously trying to cover herself. "Right.." I say looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Listen if you're gonna come back here and try to make amends with Emily that's fine. But don't go around acting like you guys are gonna be a couple again, cause you're not and you never will be." I warn her as I get up from the bed, inching my way towards her til' we're face to face.

"And I suggest you keeping your lips and tongue to yourself before I rip both of them off of your face and feed it to the pigs. And lord knows cannibalism is frowned upon." I say spitting the words out like acid dripping from my tongue.

Her faces distorts with anger, fuming with rage as she goes to slap me. But I catch her hand, pushing her back hard. She goes wobbling back before regaining her balance and charging at me full force.

The door suddenly clicks open, a tall hooded figure slides inside. "What. The fuck?!" The voice booms. And I instantly cringe as my skin crawls with goosebumps, that voice I know all too well for my liking.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

A half hour later we finally make it to the hotel she's staying at. And just as I had thought, my car is parked in the visitors parking lot. Hanna and I jump out of the car, walking into the hotel and right up to the service desk.

"Hello, we're here to see a Paige McCullers?" I ask, he looks at me skeptical. "Seems Ms. McCullers has a lot of friends gathering here tonight." He comments as he hands us pieces of paper and pens. "Please write your names on here for me." We write our names and quickly hand them back. He looks up at me confused "Emily Fields?" He asks with eyebrows furrowed. "Yes?" I ask just as confused.

"It seems as if you've already checked in about 45 minutes ago." He says looking at his computer. I look at him scrunching my face up, Alison used my name. I laughed in my head. Fantastic.

"Maybe another friend signed in as her. We're having a get together with a few friends, it's probably just a misunderstanding." Hanna says smoothly, thankful that she took the lead cause I suck the most at lying. He hands me another piece of paper as I write another name down. Alison DiLaurentis.

I give it back as he looks it over. "That's our friend that just came in. If you want we can show you ID's on the way out." He waves his hand at us, dismissing the idea. "It's fine, as long as there's no mischief going on, you guys have fun now." He says with a smirk and he quickly gives us the floor and room number.

As we make our way up we hear a commotion going on in the room. "Fuck." I say, hoping that it's Alison that's giving the asswhopping and not the other way around. Suddenly a man in a black hood briskly walks toward the door, making his way in side, yelling at the commotion.

I suddenly hear Alison call out the persons name in extreme fear and my heart stops for a second before almost falling out of my ass. My face goes white and I feel my goosebumps pierce my skin.

_Gage_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Second update for today ! Leaving you guys with cliffhangers is my new favorite thing :) lol I'm going to Disney for the rest of the day so I hope this update will hold you over for a little. :) I'll try getting another chapter in for you guys tonight, if not then definitely tomorrow! Can't have you waiting too long that's just mean:( lol <strong>

**ill see ya guys later ^_^ **


	12. Hospital

Alison POV:

I look up, distracted from mine and Paige's tussle to see Gage standing over us. "Gage?!" I say scared shitless as he pulls Paige off of me and grabs me by the neck, pushing me into the bed. I grab his arm, digging my hails into his flesh as I try pulling his arm away from my neck, but he's too strong. "Paige what the fuck is going on? You fucked everything up! Why would you bring her here?!" He turns his head slightly to Paige screaming at her as his face turns red with fury.

"I-I didn't know! I had no idea she even knew I was back!" She says in exasperation "Yeah well next time maybe you should stay in your lane and not try getting in Emily's pants pigskin!" I spat breathlessly, trying my best not to look weak, but Gage continues to pin me down to the bed by the neck.

"Shut up!" He says tightening his grip and smacking me senseless. The taste of iron invading my mouth as blood, once again, appears on my skin. I gradually become light headed as my sight starts to become white, feeling like I'm gonna black out at any second.

Before drifting off into unconsciousness, I hear Emily's voice frantically calling my name. I try to respond but everything just goes black, not being able to move or speak. I'm aware of everything going on around me, but something is paralyzing me. Not allowing me to move or speak. And I'd have to say it's the most terrifying thing ever.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

Hanna and I barge in seconds later once we realize what's going on. I look around the room, my eyes widen when I see Gage hovering over Alison on the bed. His hand wrapped firmly around her neck as he tells her to shut up. Smacking her as hard as he can as a ring on his finger comes in contact with her flesh, splitting her lip open. "Alison!" I call out as my adrenaline kicks in, ramming my body full force into Gage's side, knocking him into the closet door. Glass shatters around us from the mirrors the doors were aligned with just seconds ago.

I know I'm bleeding, I can feel the warm sticky liquid running down my face but that is the least of my worries right now. I get up from where I fell next to him on the floor, jumping on top of him and sending a few punches to his face as he tries punching me in the gut several times.

I lose my breath for a mere seconds before relentlessly throw my fists at him until my face and his hands are covered with blood, knocking him completely unconscious. I feel a pair of arms wrapping around my waist to pull me off, as I try wiggling my way out of their grasp._ I want him dead_. I still see his chest moving up and down steadily, making my blood boil with intense hatred and animosity towards him.

"Emily enough! He's knocked out! Let's just go before this turns out worse than it is!" I hear Hanna say trying to control me in her grasp.

My mind immediately switched to Ali. "Alison..." I say looking up as I realize that she hasn't moved at all. I remove myself from Hanna's arms, crawling up onto the bed as I hover over her, frantically shaking her to wake up. "Ali! Alison...wake up please. Please wake up for me. I'm here, I'm right here!" I choke out as I grab her face, my tears begin to roll off my cheeks and onto hers.

But she doesn't move. I place my ear over her left breast, praying to feel or hear some sort of pulse. I hear a weak thud pounding against her chest, relief washing over me.

"I feel a pulse" I say in relief, as more tears come spilling from my eyes. I finally look up, glancing around the room. Hanna is hovering over Gage's body in shock, while Paige is no where to be seen. How the fuck did I get into this mess? I ask myself.

And how does Paige know this guy? And why was he going to her hotel room? A million thoughts run through my head as I look back down at an unconscious Alison. I need to take her to the hospital. I get up grabbing Alison bridal style off of the bed.

"Han, grab her bag. We need to take her to the hospital.." I say stepping over broken glass and quickly walking towards the door. "But what about.." She says pointing to Gage's body unconscious on the floor. "FUCK HIM!" I spit, running out of the door. Hanna grabbing her bag and shutting it behind us.

I lay Alison down in the back seat, taking the keys from her bag and hopping in the front, starting the engine. I reach back, grabbing her hand, squeezing and gently rubbing over her skin. "You'll be okay baby. Just hang in there." I say to Alison, feeling as if she can hear me. And hoping and praying that my voice will magically wake her up. I'm almost positive she has slipped into a coma.

* * *

><p>Hanna POV:<p>

I follow behind Emily on our way to the hospital, taking out my phone and sending a quick "SOS Hospital" to Spencer and Aria. I've never been so confused in my life. Out of everything we have ever gone through, I have no idea what is happening. And that says a lot.

Setting my phone back down, I instantly get a response, I quickly pick my phone back up. Only it's not from the girls.

**From: Unknown 10:56 PM**

**_"All is fair in love and war." - A _**

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

My face turns white as I read the A message. This can't be happening again... I finally make it to the hospital, taking her out and rushing her into the emergency room. Nurses surround me as they grab Alison placing her down on a hospital bed and rolling her away, disappearing behind the hospital doors.

Another nurse comes up to me, "Ma'am we need to tend to the gash on your face, it is severely cut. We need to have you looked at to get stitches." I look at her with a blank expression as she gently guides me to a hospital room. I had completely forgot glass went slicing through my skin, just centimeters below my eye.

* * *

><p>Hanna POV:<p>

I sit in the waiting room with Emily after they've attended to her wounds. She hasn't spoken since we got here, just nods and shakes of the head as she keeps her gaze fixed on the wall across from her, staring into space. I put my hand on her back, rubbing it gently as a reminder that she's not alone in this.

15 minutes later Aria and Spencer show up, along with Jason who looks extremely pissed walking into the room. "Where the fuck is this asshole?! I know he did this to her!" He yells looking enraged, "Jason relax please. We'll find him once we're out of here." Spencer walks up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder to tame him. He walks over to a chair, throwing himself down and placing his head in his hands.

Spencer walks over to Emily giving her a squeeze on the shoulder as she goes to sit next to Jason. Aria follows behind Spence, walking up to Emily and bending down, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Emily's head. "Are you okay?" She asks quietly, soothing her as she softly strokes her hair. "I'm sure Alison will be just fine. She is the strongest one of us all anyways." Aria says calmly. "If anyone could pull through, it would be her."

I smile at Aria as she calmly coaxes Emily, convincing her it will all be okay. And I can't help but feel thankful that we have such an amazing support system in our little family. Especially for Alison at this moment. I regret ever accusing her, and constantly calling her A. When all she ever was, was scared.

Scared, vulnerable, weak. None of us could look past the old Ali and all of the shit she did, to see the new Alison standing before us, begging for forgiveness. And I will forever regret throwing an innocent Alison in jail, no matter how many times she says she has forgiven us.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

It is now midnight. Alison is finally stabilized, after running several tests on her. The doctor walks out, Jason and I shoot up from our seats, "Is there any immediate family of Ms. DiLaurentis'?" He asks looking around at us. Jason briefly looks at me before answering "Yes I'm her brother" he says before looking at me once more, "And..and her girlfriend." He says looking back at the doctor.

Even in this situation, my heart thuds rapidly against my chest and butterflies flutter in my stomach, all from the word _girlfriend_. The doctor continues, "She has serious bruising around the neck and minor lacerations on her face." He says looking at the clipboard in his hands.

"You can go see her now. Try talking to her often, it encourages coma induced patience to break from their unconscious state. Hearing loved ones voices, the patient is more likely to respond and heal sooner." The doctor informs us, giving us a reassuring smile before leading us to her room.

My heart drops as she comes into view behind the hospital door. Seeing her laying motionless in a hospital bed with machines all around her is not something I ever want to remember.

"I'll let you have a few minutes with her Jason, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He nods at me before making his way over to Alison, bending down to place a kiss on her head.

I step into the bathroom, gripping the sink in attempt to regain myself. I turn the sink handle, cupping my hands as I let the water collect in my palms, bringing the cool water to my burning face. What am I going to do...

I need to keep this guy away from Alison. And calling the cops is definitely out of the question in this town. Except for, Toby? We can get Toby to help! He's on the force, maybe we can hatch up a plan to permanently throw this guy in jail. I contemplate until coming to a conclusion. Walking out of the bathroom to speak with Spencer about a plan to take this asshole down.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOP WOOP! Another update say whaaaaat?! :O im freaking insane..its 3 in the morning and I'm writing lmao but I'm having so much fun writing this for you guys! And I feel bad that I'm not responding to you peeps, cause I really want to! So I'm thinking about writing replies on here. Like every few times I update? That be nice right? Or if Ya want you can talk to me on tumblr! h0waboutforever is my little fan girl blog lol (cheesy I know) but that's my url! I'd love to talk to you guys :) maybe give me some ideas for one shots?! That be dope :D but anyways, I'm totally just rambling now lol another update will be coming your way later on today too ! So I'll see Ya then ^_^<strong>


	13. A

Emily POV:

"Emily..you need to eat something." I hear Hanna say as she nudges my head that's placed on Alison's leg. "I'm not hungry." I mumble, not moving my position. "Em you haven't eaten in the past 24 hours. You're gonna put yourself in one of these beds too if you don't feed yourself." Hanna reprimands as she sets a sandwich and water down on the tray next to me.

I sigh reluctantly, pulling my hand away from mine and Alison's interlinked fingers. I haven't had much of an appetite these past few days and I can already see the affect it has on my body. Not having much energy and my face definitely getting thinner, along with the not so subtle bags under my eyes.

I turn on the tv as I unwrap my sandwich, surfing through the channels to find something somewhat uplifting to watch. I come across Breakfast at Tiffany's, I smile as I turn the volume up slightly. "I know this is one of your favorites." I say to Alison as I take a bite of my sandwich while taking my other hand and grabbing Alison's again, squeezing it lightly.

Halfway through the movie I rest my head back against the seat i'm in, starting to feel sleep threaten to take over my body. I close my eyes, listening to the movie mumble in the background. I suddenly feel Alison's hand twitch in mine.

I sit up quickly looking at her, squeezing her hand again encouraging her to do it again. A few minutes go by before I relax once more, sighing as I turn my attention back to the movie. "When you wake up, we have to watch this movie together again. I've grown to love it just as much as you." I say bringing her hand up to place a kiss on it.

I feel her hand move again, this time feeling a soft squeeze. I abruptly stand up to look at her. "Ali? Ali I'm here. I'm right here!" I say bringing my hand up to her face, softly stroking her cheek. "Can you wake up for me? You can do it, I know you can." I say desperately trying to wake her. "You're Alison DiLaurentis damnit. You're stronger than this!" I say encouragingly.

As if my prayers have been answered her eyes flutter open. Revealing her gorgeous blue eyes. "Ali.." I whisper with tears already falling from my eyes. "You're okay. You're okay." I say reassuring both her and myself.

She brings her hand up to my face, wiping away the tears that are falling. "I'm fine, Em." She forces out with a scratchy voice. She weakly smiles up at me as she pulls my face towards her, gladly leaning forward. I place a chaste kiss to her lips, letting them linger a few second more before pulling away to stare at her face.

"I'm gonna call for the nurse okay?" I say quietly before placing a quick peck to her lips, pulling away. She nods as I walk out side to summon a nurse. Minutes later I walk back in, a nurse in tow. I make my way back to Alison's side as I reach up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. While the nurse checks the machines around her, briefly telling us the doctor will be in shortly.

Her face looks white and her skin clad with goosebumps. "Hun, what's wrong?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows at her. She swallows hard as she struggles to speak as she looks out the window with wide eyes. "I saw him. Em he...I just. He was right there, starting at me through the window. Em, what if he's A?." She looks up at me with fear swirling in her eyes.

"Gage? What?! Where?" I ask eagerly, walking towards the window. "He was just outside?" I ask, trying to wrap my head around everything going on. I sigh turning back to Alison, she shouldn't be stressing so much right now.

"Ali..please relax for now. You're just stressed, there's no one there. I'm having Spencer talk to Toby and hopefully he can help us out in some way." I say cupping her face as she leans into my hand, turning her head to kiss my palm. She nods her head reluctantly in response.

The doctor walks in moments later, "Ms. DiLaurentis. Glad to see you're awake." He says with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" He asks checking her vitals. "You were in the lowest stages of a coma, being that you woke up within two days of being induced. There might be some memory loss here and there, but you should be just fine overall." The doctor informs her as he writes things down on his clipboard.

She nods her head at the information, "I feel okay. Just really sore, with an unbearable headache." She says reaching up and rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"That's normal, I'll get you some pain killers." He says as he checks her pulse, along with her blood pressure. "It seems everything is just fine." He says smiling at Alison. "I'll go get you those pain relievers now." He strides back over to the door before stopping again. "Would you like me to tell your friends that you're awake and well?" He asks.

"Yes, that would be great. But I would rather not have them all come in here at the moment." Alison say weakly to the doctor. "Sure thing" he says before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I look back up at Emily who's already staring down at me with an adoring smile on her face. "I'm glad you're okay." Emily says softly, sitting next to me on the hospital bed. I look down shyly, play with the hospital band on my wrist.

My face turning sour as my mind drifts back to the events happening just hours before. "Can you tell me what happened...you know.." I say looking up at Emily. She looks at me with a confused expression. "You don't remember, do you.. The doctor did say there would be memory loss." She says staring at me intensely.

"The last thing I remember is uhm...Gage, and he-" I swallow the lump in my throat, forcing myself not to get emotional. I'm tired of feeling weak, like I can't fend for myself. It's starting to become serious bullshit. "Ali we don't have to talk about this. We will when the time is right. Okay?" Em says to me, grabbing my hand and staring down at my fingers, playing with them mindlessly.

"I love you." I say suddenly, the words coming out like vomit. I blush feverishly looking away, not really sure if I should have said that, it'll probably make things complicated between us. I have no idea where I stand with her. All I know is we love each other, that's without a doubt.

There's just so many things that need to be fixed and too many obstacles in the way for us to happily be together, at this very moment. The thought of it pains my heart to the core. All I've ever wanted was to be with Emily and live our lives the way regular teenagers do.

But at the ripe age of 18, we've all been through more shit than most people go through in their entire life. Murders, kidnappings, death threats, stalking, arrests, prison. And I'm pretty sure the girls have a different funeral dress for every day of the week.

My eyes start to tear up, everything is completely my fault. This all is, and I take full responsibility for it now. And no matter how many times I try to convince myself otherwise, it's no use. Breaking me from the million thoughts swarming around in my head, Emily gently grabs my chin.

Turning my face towards her she speaks "Alison, I can hear you thinking from here." She says, trying to lighten the mood with one of my teasing remarks I always say to her. I smile weakly at her, taking in every inch of her face as if its the last time I'll ever be able to see it.

Jason abruptly walks in, interrupting our brief, intimate moment. "Ali-oh..." He trails off, seeing that he had just bursted the bubble we had just been so blissfully in. "Sorry.." He says walking further into the room, "You're fine Jason." I say dismissing it.

He walks up to stand in front of me, resting his hands at the foot of the bed. "I just came to let you know that you will be released within the next hour or so. I told the girls they can head home, and that you'd call them once you're out of here." He finishes, smiling warmly at me. "Thank you Jason. I really appreciate it" I say sincerely to my brother.

He nods in response, squeezing my feet softly as he makes his way back out of the room. "He's been extremely nice lately. Hasn't he?" Emily says in shock. "Yeah. I think he feels guilty for getting me thrown in jail. He's just trying to make up for everything." I say looking down, fiddling with my fingers. "Better late than never right?" I say with high hopes, looking up at my beautiful mermaid.

"Of course" she replies, laying back on the bed next to me. She leans in, softly kissing the part of my swollen lip from where it had been busted open. "And I love you more, by the way." She whispers into my ear, as she nuzzles her nose softly on my cheek. I close my eyes, savoring this moment for as long as I can.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

A few hours later, we make it back to my house. I help Alison out of the car, grabbing ahold of her waist as she stands up from her sitting position. "Emily... there is nothing wrong with my legs. I'm perfectly capable of walking." She says with a small chuckle as I release her from my grasp. "I-I just want to make sure you're...okay." I say in defeat. I'm totally over reacting; I mentally scold myself.

I follow Alison into the house, closing and locking the door behind us. I groan in content as I plop myself down on the sofa, hearing Alison walk upstairs to shower. I close my eyes, feeling the unbearable guilt beginning to bubble to the surface of my emotions.

If I hadn't agreed to see Paige, if Paige hadn't kissed me, if I hadn't told Alison about it all. She would _not_ be in this position. Coming home from the hospital because her ex decides to almost choke her to death for no fucking reason. So many what ifs, it's driving me insane.

And Paige...I swore that if I'd ever see Paige again I would ring her neck out and make her feel the pain Alison had just endured. I feel disgusted with myself, thinking back on how I had actual feelings for Paige. How I let her kiss me, touch me, letting her get that _close_ to me intimately. I cringe as goosebumps form on my skin.

"Em.." I hear Ali call, slowly running her hand through my hair. I open my eyes, coming in contact with her blue ones staring down at me. "You must be exhausted" She says tilting her head, bringing her hand back to the towel she's using to dry her dripping hair.

"Apparently. I don't even remember falling asleep." I say rubbing my eyes, standing up to make my way towards the stairs. "You should rest; nap for a few hours." Alison sweetly suggests as she follows me up the stairs and into my room.

"I think I just might." I say with a tired smile as I strip out of my uncomfortable clothes, pulling on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I stride over to my side of the bed and slip under the covers, sighing as the cold sheets caress my body.

I stretch my arms out toward Alison, gesturing her to come and join me. "Cuddle with me." I ask with a pout, giving her my best puppy dog eyes that I know she can't resist.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I lean against the door frame as I watch Emily change into her pajamas, my heart races as I scan over her body. My heart calms down, but immediately melts when I see her put her arms out towards me like a child, giving me a pouty look.

The things she does to me. I shake my head laughing. I walk over to sit next to her, placing my arm on the other side of her body to steady myself as I lean down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I need to call the girls. Just to let them know that I'm okay, and home safe." I see her cheeks flush red as I say _home_. Over the years Emily's house has become like a second home to me, more so than my actual house. But I don't mind that one bit.

"Fine.." Emily says with another pout as she furrows her eyebrows, turning away from me. "Stop being such a child. You're almost out of high school, Fields." I laugh teasingly as I smack her ass. Standing up to go make my phone calls to the girls.

I hear Emily shout to me sternly. "Do NOT go outside Alison."

"Yes mother." I say rolling my eyes. Nothing will happen if I step out for just a few seconds, and I'll be on the phone with one of the girls anyways. I quietly step outside, breathing in the fresh air. I take my phone from my pocket. Being that Spencer is most likely the only one to be home at the moment, probably studying her ass off for yet another exam, I dial her first. Placing it up to my ear, I cross my arms, pacing back and forth while listing to the phone ring.

Within seconds my phone goes flying to the ground as a body holds me steady, their hand clamping over my mouth. "Don't scream. We need to talk.." The feminine voice whispers in my ear. As they haul me off, throwing me into the back of a white van. So cliche. I think to myself.

The person jumps into the front seat, starting the car and quickly taking off. "Who are you? And where are you taking me?" I ask steadying my voice, leaning against the side of the van. I ask myself repeatedly, what would the _old_ Alison do? She wouldn't just sit here and take this shit. As much as I want to get rid of that Alison, it's times like these I need her. To pull through shitty situations like this.

Looking around, I try to find some sort of object to use, or anything I could possibly do to break out of here. But it's no use. I couldn't even get to the front if I wanted to, being that there's bars acting as a partition separating us.

I close my eyes, for the first time since I've come back to Rosewood I actually want my defiant and cutthroat persona to take action. Their voice breaks through the tense atmosphere. "You need to leave Rosewood." The voice is all too familiar.

I narrow my eyes, turning to look at the hooded figure driving. "I don't think Emily would like that you're conspiring with my ex to get rid of me." I say rolling my eyes. "I didn't think things would turn out like this. I didn't know he was out for your head Alison, I promise." Paige says sending me a pleading look through the rear-view mirror.

"Then what the fuck is going on then Paige? And why is he out for my head? If you hadn't noticed, _I'm_ the one that was abused in the relationship! I should be the one hunting his ass down for the kill, not the other way around.." I say extremely annoyed at the fucked up situations I'm always put in.

"And where the hell are you taking me?!" I say forcefully, growing irritated by the second. "Im taking you somewhere safe to talk. If something happens you Emily will never speak to me again." I scoff at her excuse, "And you think she will after you kill me and dump my body in a swamp?" I ask in disbelief. "You need to really get your story straight Paige, before you try lying your way through shit." I spit out forcefully through gritted teeth.

We finally pull up to our destination. A motel in the middle of nowhere, even more cliche. I bitterly laugh as she jumps out of the car, walking around the back. "Do not try to run Alison.." Paige warns as she opens the doors for me. "Seriously? Where is there for me to possibly go." I say crawling out as she grabs my arm. Pulling me until we come up to a motel door, a gold letter **_A_** screwed into the center of it. I roll my eyes once more. Good lord.

She takes out a key, unlocking it and pushing me inside. "Listen, Alison. You need to leave Rosewood. This guy is no joke." She says frantically. I narrow my eyes at her "you think I don't know that Paige? I'm not leaving because of that fucker...I won't leave Emily." I say, my voice breaking as I say her name.

She looks at me sympathetically "I'm trying to help you Alison, you'll get killed for good this time if you stay." She says pleading with me. "What the hell are you trying to do? What is going on?! " I raise my voice, clenching my fist the more confused I get.

"You need to tell me everything you know Paige, NOW." I demand, walking towards her. She sighs in defeat, taking my hand and gently guiding me to sit onto the motel bed. "I'll tell you everything Alison. Just promise me you won't tell Emily." I snatch my hand away from her grasp. "I don't lie to Emily anymore. I can't." I say furrowing my eyebrows at her.

"She will get killed if she knows Alison! I'm putting my life on the line right now just by telling you! I don't know if I can trust you or not, but I'm hoping you won't say anything. You're good at keeping secrets." Paige desperately pleads with me.

"How do I know you're not just tricking me?" I ask skeptically, looking around the room for anything suspicious. She sighs scratching her head, throwing her hands down to her side dramatically as she speaks, "Because Gage is _A_, Alison."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey friends ^_^ so I belive this is like one of the longest chapters I've done so far, so if you like how long it is lmk or if it's toooo long...lmk as well lol but I'm like, far from done with this story, I have so many ideas for it. So don't think it's over just yet! Hell nah D: It's just like the show peeps. Ya think you've got errthang figured out, then something else happens! And then you get whiplash lol We've all gotten it ;( but until next time!<strong>

**HAPPY PLL DAY! :* **


	14. Girlfriend

Emily POV:

We're all sitting around Spencer's living room, waiting anxiously for Toby to arrive. I woke up around 3 in the morning to an empty space next to me, Alison was nowhere to be found. I called several times, only to discover her phone ringing on the floor in my back yard. I can't help but feel slightly irritated that she hadn't listened to me when I specifically told her NOT to go outside.

I bit my nails and shook my leg, making a continuous tapping noise on the floor. I'm unable to keep myself still at this point from all the pent up frustration. Hanna walks over to sit next to me on the couch, placing her hand on my fidgeting leg and her other hand reaching up to stop my nail biting. "Em, you need to relax. You're giving me anxiety just by looking at you." She says with a worried look on her face.

"I told her, Hanna...I told her NOT to go outside. And what does she do? GOES OUTSIDE!" I say standing up and laughing in disbelief. "And now where is she?" I say staring directly at Hanna, she shrugs in response as she looks down at the floor. "EXACTLY! She could be dead for all we fucking know!" I raise my voice, causing the girls to look at me with caution.

"Em, Toby will be here any minute. Just please relax." Spencer says in attempt to calm me down. "He's not coming fast enough Spencer. Whoever took Alison definitely won't wait to kill her!" I say furiously, I feel my face turn a dark shade of red as my anger builds up inside. I leave nail marks on my palms from where I had been digging my nails into my skin.

"STOP saying shit like that Emily. What is wrong with you?" Hanna finally snaps, looking at me with outrage. "Have some damn faith. This is Alison we're talking about. And how the hell do we even know someone took her?!" Hanna says forcefully.

We hear a knock on the back door, breaking us from our current downward spiral into World War 3. Toby walks in seconds later, decked out in his police uniform. "Did you find anything?" Spencer asks impatiently. "We checked all the street cameras from last night. We saw a suspicious looking white van leaving from the direction of Emily's house." Toby says carefully looking at me.

"What was the time you saw it at?" Aria speaks up, "Around midnight.." Toby says quietly. They all look at me with questioning looks plastered on their faces. I nod my head at them, "She uh..she went outside to call you guys around that time." I say as I sit down, burying my head in my hands. Hanna walks over to me, rubbing my back in comfort.

The mood was interrupted by all of our phones chiming. We all give each other knowing looks as we pull our phones out. Dreading to read what A has sent this time.

**From: Unknown 1:34 PM**

**_She can run all she wants but she can't hide. - A_**

Seconds later a photo attachment pops up. My eyes widen and my mouth drops in disbelief. "What...what the hell?" Hanna asks just as confused as I am. "What is she doing with Paige?" Aria asks looking up at me for answers. The picture was of Paige and Alison at the train station, from what I'm guessing was taken early this morning.

"They were at the train station." Spencer says grabbing her things frantically. "What are you- where are you going Spence?" Hanna asks. "We're going to the train station, get your shit and let's go." Spencer says as she makes her way outside the door. Toby and the girls grab their stuff without a question and follow after Spencer.

I sit there, too shocked and confused to even move. Alison...and Paige...what?! I think to myself, trying to figure out what the hell this is all about. "Em, snap out of it and come on." Hanna says waving her hand frantically in my face. I shake my head from everything clouding my mind right now. Standing up and following them out to the car aimlessly.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I cannot believe I'm doing this right now. Im actually putting my faith and trust into Paige, just because she believes my ex is A. But I won't take any chances, if it means saving Emily and my girls then so be it. I sit down at the train station, looking at my surroundings. Who knows when i'll be back to this place. My heart aches immediately as my mind wanders to Emily, and how she's taking all of this at the moment. She's probably so pissed off at me, but I need to do what I need to do, in order for all of us to be safe.

_Train for Chicago, 2:30_

_Train for Chicago, 2:30_

The overhead speaker blares out. I sigh as I pick up my bag, flinging it over my shoulder and starting on my way towards the train. "ALISON!" A voice rings through the train station. My heart thuds in my chest as the person calls my name again "ALISON DO NOT LEAVE" They say as i start walking quicker towards the train thats a little bit too far at the moment.

I hear the footsteps become louder behind me as they start to catch up. Now I'm at a full sprint, not even heading to the train anymore, but out to the back exit. "GOD DAMNIT ALISON GET I WONT HURT YOU ANYMORE I PROMISE! JUST WANT TO TALK!" They yell out behind me as I maneuver my way through a crowd of people. Which i am so grateful for at this moment, I can easily make my way through the crowd without being spotted by the person thats following me.

I finally reach the exit, running out and making it to the main road. Not paying attention I step out to the road, causing a car to halt just a few feet from my body. "Ali?!" i hear a sweet voice say. I turn my head to her, tears spilling from her eyes as she jumps out of Spencers car. "Emily.." I say in total relief. I start walking towards her as Toby pulls up seconds later in his cop car. Until i hear his voice again..

"You think this is a game bitch?" He says, striding towards me. Is this dude trying to get himself killed? He's frickin' relentless. Fed up with his shit I decide to lung toward him, i've had enough of this bullshit. As I'm about to trow a punch, he's tackled to the floor.

His face in the dirt as Toby whips out his handcuffs. "Gage McCullers you are under arrest for the murder of Mona have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Toby finishes up as he takes his arms, pulling them back and wrapping the cuffs around his wrists tightly."Fuck off" he grunts in defiance as Toby stands him up roughly, walking him to the cop car and shoving him inside. "Wait..what?!" We all yell as we start to realize what Toby had just said. "His last name is McCullers? Alison did you know that?" Hanna says looking at me with wide eyes, wanting answers.

I didn't know what to say, i had no idea. He said his last name was Anderson. I shake my head as my eyes start to water. I look over at Emily, she hasn't said one word. Just standing there with her arms crossed, her eyes pinned to the floor. I don't think she's blinked not once since i last looked at her. "Em, are you okay?" I wrap my arm around her waist, looking at her. She hasn't budged, "I thought we weren't gonna keep anymore secrets, Alison?"

I look at her confused, "What? Em i didn't keep anything from you? I had no idea! I'm just as confused as you are." I say scrunching my face in annoyance. She just looks at me, shaking out of my grasp as she walks to Spencer's car, sitting down and slamming the door shut. I sigh turning my attention back to Toby, I'll talk to her later.

"Toby, he killed Mona?" Spencer asks. He nods his head, "They just called in on the radio on the way here, they found the murder weapon at his house. His prints were all over it." I look at him, not knowing what to say. "How...why did they search his house?" Hanna speaks for me.

"Well, we got an anonymous tip. And he turns out to be Paige's brother as well. Did you guys know she even had any siblings?" He asks, we all shake our heads. "I cannot believe this.." I sigh throwing my head back, not allowing my tears to fall.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I walk into my room, throwing myself down on my bed. There are way too many things going on right now and I am completely overwhelmed. I don't even know where to start. Who to trust or what to do.

There's a sudden knock at the door, "go away." I say not caring who was on the other side. "Emily" I hear Alison's adorable voice call through the door. I can't stay mad at her, I really had no reason to. She was just as confused as I was, this couldn't have been one of her manipulative stunts.

"What do you want.." I say coldly, I still couldn't help but feel a tad upset towards the blonde. Especially for completely disregarding what I had said about going outside. All of this would have never happened if she just stayed her ass inside.

She walks in the room, shutting the door gently and walking over to me. She holds her hands together in front of her as she fiddles her thumbs together. "Are you okay?" She asks quietly, walking closer to me until she's at arms distance.

"I'm fine Alison. What do you want?" I wince at my harsh tone. I've never been able to be remotely rude or mean towards Alison, no matter how she treated me in the past.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were okay, seems like you are. So I'll go." I hear the struggle in her voice as she speaks. I sigh as I grab her hand gently before she walks away. She turns back around to look at me.

"Why didn't you listen to me Ali? You know how dangerous it is by yourself." I say holding her hands in mine as I look up at her. She looks away, not knowing what to say. "I didn't think anything would happen Em. For what, like two minutes? I thought, what could possibly happen. You know? But I guess not." She says, releasing our hands and reaching up to caress my cheeks.

"But I'm sorry, Em. I really am." She says as I stare into her eyes, searching for something to tell me if she's being genuine or not. Deciding that she's being completely honest, I decide to ask her, "Ali, what were you doing with Paige?" Her face drops as she processes the question.

"How do you know that?" She asks as she pulls her hands away from my face. "I got an A message, with a picture of you guys at the train station." I say standing up, "Is Paige the one that took you last night?" I finally ask, "Don't lie to me Alison.." I say narrowing my eyes at her.

She sighs, walking over to me and grabbing my hands. She sits on my bed, pulling on my hands for me join her. I sit down, shifting my body to face her fully. "Yes, she did. She took me to a motel for us to talk. She told me that I need to leave Rosewood. And that if I leave you and the girls would be safe. So she took me to the train station. And I was gonna go to Chicago, to get A out of Rosewood...and away from you guys."

I scoff at Paige's unsuccessful plan, "that sounds all too familiar if you ask me." Alison looks at me sternly, "Em I'm serious.." I look away trying to comprehend everything. "Why the hell would she want to help you? What are her real intentions Alison?" I ask, not believing anything Paige told Alison. "And you were just gonna up and leave me like that..with no explanation? Or goodbye?" I ask, pain very apparent in my voice.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I contemplate on if I should tell her or not, but he's arrested so he has no way of knowing. I intertwine our fingers, brushing the pad of my thumb over her warm skin. "Gage is A.." I say quietly. She looks at me with her mouth agape. "Are...are you sure?" She asks in disbelief.

"That's what Paige said. She was plotting with him, so she would know.." I shrug as I start doubting everything Paige had told me. What if he really wasn't A? And she just said that to get rid of me for good? Em interrupts my thoughts, "Well he did kill Mona, apparently.." Em says in a low voice.

"Why don't we just put this on hold for now? I don't know how much more I can take of all of this. I'm getting serious whiplash, I might just snap my neck." I say as I kick my shoes off along with my jacket and shirt, leaving me in just a tank top and jeans.

I scoot up on the bed, resting my head against her pillow. "Em?" I ask as my eyes close, "hmm?" I hear her respond, "do you mind if I take my pants off?" I hear her chuckle, feeling the bed move in the process. "Of course silly." I unbutton my jeans, slipping them off and throwing them somewhere in the room.

"Emily?" I ask again, looking around the room trying to find her. "Yes, Alison?" I hear her laugh from her closet. "Just making sure you were still in the room." I say closing my eyes again as I start to feel extremely tired.

A few minutes later I feel the bed shift slightly, feeling Emily's warm body now under the sheets next to mine. I open my eyes a few minutes later, curious about what she's doing and why she hasn't made an effort to move closer to me. I look up to her, narrowing my eyes.

"You would be watching tv right now.." I say with a pout as she chuckles turning her head to me. "I was trying to find a movie that we'd both enjoy." She says, taping the tip of my nose and turning her attention back to the tv.

I look at the screen to see she had put on Breakfast at Tiffany's, knowing that it's one of my all time favorite movies. "I watched this movie with you when you were in the hospital. Well not WITH you, but in the same room...you know what I mean." She says as she gets flustered from her rambling.

I stare up at her in adoration as she speaks; the way her hands move around when she tries explaining something and way she pronounces certain words, or the way her nose scrunches up and her eyebrows furrow when she talks about something she doesn't like.

I see her face flush red when she realizes I'd been staring at her for god knows how long. "It's rude to stare you know." She says smirking as she picks the remote up to start the movie.

"You're literally the most adorable thing ever, I'm sorry." I say as I scoot closer, resting my head on her shoulder and draping my arm across her stomach in attempt to pull her closer.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

My heart skips a beat and my stomach does flips, catching Alison staring at me intently. Feeling my heart almost burst just by her calling me adorable and snuggling closer. "I'm not an animal you know. Animals are adorable. I'm fierce." I state, sliding my arm around her waist.

She laughs out loud at me, pinching my waist lightly, "Whatever you say killer." I smile down at her, taking my free hand bringing it to her face, turning it so she's only inches way from me.

I look into her eyes and back down to her lips several times before leaning in to place an innocent kiss to her lips. "Em...seriously?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asks frowning. "Why are you holding back so much?" She asks in a more serious tone.

"I don't want things to be complicated." I say truthfully, hoping that Alison won't go off. But she calmly replies "so let's not make things complicated." She says as she turns her attention back to the movie.

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, slightly saddened that she's okay with this. Aggravated, I take my arm from around her waist, trying to scoot from her grasp. "Em, what's wrong?" She asks sitting up to look at me, pulling me back into her.

"Nothing. I just need to pee." I say with a monotone voice. She looks at me not believing me but let's me go anyways.

* * *

><p>Alison POV<p>

I stare up at the ceiling, waiting for her to finish up in the bathroom. I'm finally going ask her to be my girlfriend. We've been through so much shit, we can at least trt to be happy and get through this hell hole together. It's been a long time coming, but I think it's finally time for me to take action.

I've never been some sure about anything in my entire life, and that's saying something. I'm definitely not the type of person to ever do something like this, ever. But this is Emily, and I love her with every fiber of my being.

I hear the door open as she shuffles her way back over. She she gets in the bed with a somber face. Not looking at me, she lays on her tummy, tucking her arms under her pillow and rests her head in the opposite direction of me. "Emily.." I call her in a low voice, sliding my hand up the back of her shirt, running my fingers lightly up and down her back.

"Hmm." She replies, not moving the slightest bit. "Can I ask you something?" I say biting my lip, I continue to dance my fingers lightly across her back, drawing hearts in her skin. She hums again for me to continue.

"What if I start calling you my girlfriend?" She abruptly turns her head to the other side to look at me. I speak up again, "it won't make things complicated, like you always say."

I bite my lip, averting my eyes away from hers to look at the sheets below me. This is honestly the hardest thing for me to do, but for my mermaid it's definitely worth it. I continue with my little speech, "I think it's time for me to be true to my feelings. You're the love of my life, Em. And I should have done this a long time ago, instead of repeatedly breaking your heart. You might not believe this, but my heart broke every time I'd reject you."

My eyes blur with tears just waiting to spill. But I pressed on, "I'm such a coward. I don't even know how you still love after everything that's happened." I blink and my tears finally come pouring out. She reaches up in attempt to wipe away the excessive tears now flowing freely.

I'm sniffle trying to control my emotions but it's no use. "Baby.." Emily says sweetly and my heart swells at the pet name. I smile at her warmly as she takes my face in her hands, kissing me hungrily.

I giggle happily as she pulls me on top of her, peppering my face all over with loving kisses. She wraps her arms around my waist to hold me against her as i straddle her. Grabbing her face and bringing her lips back to mine, kissing her like this is all new to both of us. Which we all know that's definitely not true.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I bite down on Alison's lower lip, nibbling on it softly. I feel her smile into our kiss while I slide my hands over her ass, gripping it softly. Deepening the kiss, I part my lips slightly allowing entry when I feel Alison glide her tongue over my bottom lip.

I swallow a low, throaty moan that escapes from her mouth as our tongues battle for dominance. Several minutes of lip biting and tongue wrestling, we pull away for air. Alison tugs at the bottom of my tshirt,.

"Off" she demands as she pulls my shirt over my head, throwing it aimlessly as she attaches her lips to the pulse point on my neck. She nips at my skin, sucking roughly and soothing it over with her tongue. That will for sure leave a mark.

She kisses her way back up to my ear, nipping at it as her breath tickles my skin. "I want you.." She moans in my ear. _Oh dear lord, here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys ^_^<strong>

**SOOOO I think it's finally time for some sexy time. Right?! I think so lol you guys have been patient enough, we all need a little emison sexy time ;) that will be next chapter so stay tuned! **

**Oh and I've been trying to make the chapters longer for you guys. I just don't want to drag scenes out too much, I don't want it to be boring :/ so let me know if anyone has any suggestions for anything! **

**AND ANOTHER THING, once I get my Mac fixed I would really like to respond to your guys comments:) I haven't cause I'm doing this all on my phone and it gets pretty tedious. So yeah lol am totally rambling again! **

**But love ya! until next time Emisonians :***


	15. Ecstasy

Alison POV:

I work my way down her body slowly, savoring this moment. Her stomach muscles clenching as I place feathery light kisses on it. Making my way down, I nip at the flesh adoring her hip bones. She writhers under me as I slowly make my way to her thighs, caressing them lovingly with my hands. "Why are you going so slow?" She whimpers, looking down at me with a pout.

"I don't want to rush things." I say quietly as I bring my lips back to hers, kissing her passionately, slow and deep to really feel her through the kiss. Feeling her lips against mine; it's an indescribable feeling. I wouldn't know where to start, with what I'm feeling at this very moment.

How could I ever deny this girl? Was I fucking stupid? Or just blind.. I wish I had a better reason, but I didn't. I was just a flat out coward and I used Emily as a way to release my pent up sexual frustration. If only she had knew at the time, we would have been together and she wouldn't have had her heart broken by all these people.

But I'm overall thankful for everything that has happened, it just make this that more special and meaningful for the both of us. We have come full circle back to each other.

"Ali..?" I hear Emily say, grabbing my face in her hands. "Are you okay?" She asks staring at me with concern. I must have gotten too caught up in my mind and stopped kissing her in the process. "Huh? Yeah! ...Yeah." I say giving her a reassuring smile, capturing her lips with mine once more. "I'm just overwhelmed that you're actually with me now." I say quietly, in between kisses.

She smiles into the kiss, sliding her hands up my shirt. She grazes her hands over my tummy, latching her hands onto my boobs and squeezing softly over the thin fabric. She glides her hands back down to the hem of my shirt, tugging on it. "Off." She says with a smirk, mimicking my previous request.

Sitting up on her hips I take my shirt off in one swift motion, not taking my eyes off of her while I discard the object. I lean back down to latch my lips on her collar bone, our chests flush together. I slide my hand between the bed and her back, in attempt to unhitch her bra. She arches her back, pushing into me as she gives me better access, I quickly slide it off throwing it back.

I sit back up to admire her perfect chest. Good lord she's a frickin' living goddess. I stare at her in hunger, biting my lip. Is she even real? I feel her shake under me, I immediately look up at her. She laughs at me while shaking her head, "Babe you're doing it again." She says in a husky voice.

I smirk in response, leaning down to her ear. "Keep calling me those names Em. You know what that does to me." I say sensually. Taking it the next step, I drag my tongue from her neck, down her chest and over to her left breast, leaving a wet trail in the process.

Taking a nipple in my mouth, sucking lightly I feel her shudder under me. I continue my menstruation while reaching my hand to give her other nipple the attention it needs. Pulling and twisting the numb in my fingers, she tries unsuccessfully to suppress a moan. "Just moan baby. Don't hold back." I say encouraging Em to just let herself go.

She whimpers my name, burying her hands in my hair to keep my head steady on her beast. I switch to her other nipple, biting and pulling at it softly. "A-Ali ahh..please hurry up." She says breathlessly, I just laugh against her skin as I go back to kiss her, shutting her up.

I place my thigh in between her legs, pressing against her core and I can feel that she's completely soaked through her panties. I smirk into the kiss hearing her let out a small moan.

Not being able to wait anymore I move off of her to kneel at her feet, clutching her shorts and underwear to roughly pull them off in one quick motion. Doing the same with my bra and underwear, she stares at me in shock at my sudden change in pace.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

Watching Alison rip my underwear off immediately turned me on 10x more than it should have. But the demanding side of Alison has always been a huge turn on for me.

I grab her neck, pulling her down on top of me while I wrap my legs around her waist. Our breasts rubbing against each other as she grinds against me. My mind goes blank as she roughly rubs her clit against mine, I let out a shaky moan. I'm trying so hard not to come too quick. But so much sexual frustration has been built up its almost impossible at this point.

I grab her face to pull her in for a sloppy kiss, biting hard on her lip as she drags her nails down the side of my body and onto my stomach, sliding her arm in between us until she finds my center.

She slides her fingers up and down my soaking folds torturously slow. "Ali please. Do. Not." I say through gritted teeth. "Do not what?" She says teasing me as she quickly dips her finger inside me, pulling it back out just as quick. "Fuck you Alison." I say breathlessly closing my eyes as I dig my nails into the nape of her neck.

"You know I really love this side of you Fields. The vulgar, demanding, and _naughty_ Emily." She says seductively as she stares at me, deliberately licking and biting her lip. "Just fuck me already PLEASE!" I say in desperation. I could care less how I sound at this point. This isn't the Emily people would ever see outside the bedroom, but I was okay with that. Alison is my only exception.

At my request she slides her finger in, thrusting slowly at first until I groan at her to give me more. Sliding another finger in this time I rock my hips against her, wanting to feel more friction.

"B-Babe I need more...more." I stutter in pleasure. She removes her fingers suddenly and I whimper at the loss of contact. I look at up her in confusion as she sits up again, "Do you trust me?" She asks staring at me with dark, lustful eyes.

"Of course I do love." I say caressing her thighs with my hands. She quickly leans over me to reach her dresser, sliding her drawer out. She stares down at me while rummaging blindly through the drawer. I stare at her in the process, placing light kisses all over her face. Seconds later she pulls back, holding something in her hands.

"I want our first time to be something special." She says while holding the object behind her back. "This is baby. This definitely is." I reassure her while running my hands up and down her thighs. "I know, but I want this to be...intense. Like, over the top." She says dramatically and I just laugh at her.

"Whatever you want to do, do it.." I say looking at her with extreme hunger. She pulls from around her back a small baggie with two circular white pills in them, "Is that..." I look at her with wide eyes. "Ecstasy. y-yes." She says with hesitation. "Never mind, you probably don't want to do something like this, I just thought it would enhance everything for us."

I had always heard about how ecstasy enhances sex, and how much of an amazing experience it is when done right, and with the right person. So why not?

She goes to put it away but I immediately stop her. "Let's do it." I say with confidence. "You sure?" She says with a pout, "I'm positive. And I'm sure we're gonna need it to last through the night." I say as I squeeze her ass roughly.

She smirks as she opens the bag, popping one in her mouth and swallowing it dry. She brings the other to my mouth waiting for me to open. I stick my tongue out and she places it in my mouth, waiting for me to swallow. While waiting she leans back over to her side dresser, turning on some ambient music. She leans back over, looking at me with pure infatuation.

"It'll kick in within the next 20 minutes. So just relax." She says in a hush voice as she slides her hand back down to rub my clit slowly. I grab her back to hold onto her, feeling two fingers slide into me. I gasp as she pulls back and thrusts in faster.

Picking her pace up several minutes later I start to feel my head spin as my eyes roll back. I feel my head getting lighter and my skin starts to tingle at the slightest touch of our bare skin rubbing together. I am for sure feeling different already and it's the most exhilarating sensation I could ever experience.

I dig my nails into her back, scratching roughly up and down her skin as she thrusts at full force into me, my body jerking at every hit at my G spot. "Don't. Stop. Please don't." I struggle to speak as she roughly bites at my collar bone, trying to mark her territory several times over. I let out a whimper as she continues to build me up.

"I-I'm...I'm gonna cum Ali." I dig my nails into her lower back as hard as I can, feeling like I probably drew blood from her skin. If I weren't extremely gone at the moment, I'd feel so bad right now. But she doesn't seem to be phased by it not one bit.

Right as I'm about to cum she releases her fingers from me, throwing my legs over her shoulders, she dips down positioning her face at my center. Swiftly inserting her tongue in and out of my folds at an alarming rate.

At this point I can't even comprehend what's going on right now. The music combined with the ecstasy and the sensations she's putting me through is sending me to another level of pleasure that I can't even comprehend.

I grab at her hair, scraping my nails into her head as I start to feel myself coming undone, arching my back high off the bed. And I know right now that this is probably going to be one of the most intense orgasms I'll ever have.

Sure enough, my climax hits me like a ton of bricks. Leaving me breathless as my body gets thrown back onto the bed at its own accord. My eyes screw shut and my mouth gapes open but nothing comes out, I'm literally unable to release anything from my throat. My body shakes frantically as I feel her lapping up my fluids, helping me ride out my ongoing climax.

She brings her face back up to me, looking at me with so much love and adoration it makes my heart ripple with emotions. She settles herself on top of me as she kisses me, allowing me to taste myself and I bring my shaky hands to her face, holding her still.

"I love you." I say leaning my forehead against hers while tears gather in my eyes. "So much you have no idea." My voice shakes at my words. "I love you more. My beautiful mermaid." She says closing her eyes as she caresses my face.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY DUDES <strong>

**sooo... I was honestly hella nervous to write this lol cause I didn't know if you guys would like the idea of them taking any sort of drugs. But I just thought what the hell, might as well throw something out of the ordinary into the smut chapter lol but if you enjoyed it then I'm glad ^_^ if you didn't I apologize, honestly ;( but there will be more sexy time to come so don't you worry! **

**&YAY FOR EM AND ALI BEING OFFICIAL :'D **

**now we wait patiently for this to come true lmao **

**until next time friends :* **


	16. Scratches

Alison POV:

I scrunch my face as rays of light peek through the bedroom curtains. I look over at the clock on the dresser, it's 8 in the morning. Thank god it's Saturday so we can sleep in. I nuzzle my face back into the crook of my mermaids neck, breathing in the scent that is Emily Fields.

I feel her stir next to me as I place lazy kisses up and down the tanned skin of her neck. My arm is thrown over her mid section while hers is tucked under me, wrapped around my waist. She holds my thigh in place as its hiked up over her hip. Sheer perfection, I wish we could just stay like this and not have to deal with all this other bullshit going on.

I don't even know how to describe what happened last night. You think that everything would be all foggy to me the next day, but that's definitely not the case. I remember every detail from last night crystal clear, and I couldn't have asked for a better first time for us. We went all through the night, until we physically couldn't take any more. Seeing that it's 8 in the morning I only got a good three hours of sleep.

I stretch to get the kinks out of my tense body, but it thinks otherwise as sharp pains shoot though my whole body. "Oww fuck." I whine as I stop stretching I feel like I just ran a marathon. I lay there staring up at the ceiling for a moment before closing my eyes again wanting to go back to sleep. I rub light circles over Emily's tummy to try to soothe myself back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I wake up around 11 in the morning to Alison sleeping soundly on top of me. Her breath tickling my neck as she breathes steadily in her sleep. I run my hand through her hair, and bring my fingers to trace along the features of her face. She's so beautiful it's just, mind blowing.

I scan my eyes over her exposed body where the sheets are bunched up around her hips. My mouth gapes open as I cringe at all the bright red scratch marks along her back. It looks like she had just gotten attacked by rabid animals. I felt a pang of guilt fill my heart, I never meant to physically hurt her.

I lift the sheets to look at the rest of her body, along with mine. I have massive hickey marks along the inside of my legs and chest. I take a glimpse at her, she had them literally scattered all over her, big ones too. Definitely more than me.

My face scrunches up at what I had done to her. I know it was all out of love and in the heat of the moment, but it looks like she just got beat up. The familiar sight brings back unwanted memories, of her covered with bruises and marks on her body left by her psychotic ex.

Alison stirs next to me as I place kisses on her cheek down to her shoulder. She opens her sleepy eyes, to look up at me. I smile down at her brushing hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. "Good morning sleepy head." I singsong to her. She grumbles in response burying her face back in my neck.

"I can't move Em." She mumbles against my skin. I frown in response. "Why don't we take a bath together and then we can get back to bed for a little?" I suggest massaging her head with my fingers as she nods yes.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

After a good 15 minutes of trying to get out of bed, we settle down in the bath together. My back gently pressed against Emily's front. I hiss as the water begins to irritate the excessive scratch marks down my back. "Are you okay?" Emily says in concern. "Yeah, just hurting a little."

I turn to see her face drop, "I'm so sorry baby. I regret being so rough with you. I feel extremely bad about it." She exasperates, pain evident in her face. "Don't be silly Em. I know you didn't do it on purpose. And I think it's kinda hot anyways." I say leaning up to peck her on the lips.

"But you're in pain. And you don't need anymore bruises or cuts on your skin.." Emily starts to tear up while she talks. I start to realize that she's being serious about this. My face scrunches in confusion.

"Em? What's wrong? Why are you getting so emotional about this?" I ask sweetly, turning in the tub to face her. "It was all purely out of love, hun." I say reaching up to stroke her cheek with the back of my hand.

"I just don't want that fucker ever near you again." She suddenly says through gritted teeth. I'm taken aback by her sudden changes of demeanor. "He won't Emily." I say rubbing over her cheekbone with my thumb.

"And all this?" I point to the bruises and scratches on both of our bodies, "Is all okay, it's acceptable babe. Because we love each other." I try my best to convince her that she didn't hurt me.

She nods her head, finally accepting that she didn't mean any harm. I smile at her, bringing her face to mine as I kiss her deeply. God I love this girl so much, words can't even describe.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

After we get out of the bath, I stand at the edge of the bed and tell Ali to lay on her stomach. "Okay, lift your shirt up a little." I ask her, watching her scrunch it up to her shoulders. I take the tube of Neosporin, squeezing some of it onto my fingers. "Tell me if I hurt you." I say as I gently rub the ointment onto the many cuts and scratches engraved into her skin.

She hisses every once in a while when I graze over more prominent ones, as I muster out silent apologizes. I lean down to place loving kisses over the irritated flesh, "How bout we not do anything under the influence next time?" I say quietly, massaging her sides, down to her ass and her legs.

She just laughs in response. "I'm not agreeing to that. That was the best I've ever had honestly. And if it comes with a few scratches here and there, then so be it." I shake my head at her. "Fine, but you're gonna have to beat _me_ up next time." I say jokingly, but my face drops when I realize what I had just said.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that." I say moving away from her, scared that she might just snap. But she doesn't, "Emily, it's okay." She says pulling her shirt down and turning around to face me. "You don't have to be 'walking on eggshells_' _around me... like you used to." She says pulling me to stand between her legs.

"I know it's still a work in progress, but I'm not the same Alison. I won't hurt you anymore...I just won't. I refuse to." She says looking up at me with a silent plead. I look intensely into her eyes for a few seconds, "I love you." I say, bringing my hands to her face, leaning down to capture her lips in a needy kiss. Fire builds up inside me as I gently lay her back on the bed.

"I love you more." She replies in between kisses. I smirk against her lips. I shift my position to hover above her, my arms and legs on either side of her. My hair cascades down my side, shielding both of our faces. I stare at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"It's safe to say you're domesticated now." I say with a goofy grin on my face. "_The_ Alison DiLaurentis? Domesticated?" She playfully scoffs. "No one can domesticate me, sweetie." She says folding her arms across her chest as she raises an eyebrow, challenging me.

"Babe..." I call to her with a mischievous smirk. "What Emily?" She responds in a slightly annoyed tone. "Where are you right now?" I asks as she looks at me confused, "On your bed?" She responds, tilting her head. "Wearing my clothes?" I add, nodding down at my swim team shirt she currently has on.

"Where are you going with this?" She asks narrowing her eyes at me. I giggle at her before leaning down, bringing my lips just centimeters from hers. Her eyes automatically close as her mouth parts, waiting for me to continue. But I pull back before she can close the gap.

She opens her eyes in confusion. "Em what the hell... Cut it out." She says as she smacks me in the arm. "See, you're totally tamed now, not to mention I have you physically trapped under me at the moment." I say triumphantly. She tries wiggling out from under me, but I take her hands, intertwining them and pinning them above our heads.

"And every time I bring my face closer," I lean my head down to bring my lips to hers again, watching her eyes flutter close once more, "you totally become submissive to me." I whisper to her, hearing her breath labor at my words.

I lean back again, and start laughing at how cruel I'm being. "Emily Fields, I cannot stand you." She shoots daggers at me. But I ignore it, quickly pecking her on the lips and getting off the bed. "Right." I wink, challenging her as I my way downstairs to make a late breakfast.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I walk downstairs to the sound of sizzling and the smell of bacon and eggs. I turn the corner, peeking my head into the kitchen to see Emily at the stove, dancing around to music. Dressed in a baggy shirt, hanging off one of her shoulders to expose her tan skin. Along with extremely short shorts, showing her long, toned legs while her hair is put up on a messy bun.

My face starts to burn, turning red with sexual frustration at the sight of her. How could I be sexually frustrated after what happened last night? You'd think that my thirst for her would be quenched for now, but it's only gotten worse.

"You know it's rude to stare." She smirks while she pours pancake mix into the pan, not looking at me. "I-I...you caught me." I sigh at being caught, not being able to come back with a witty comment. "Wow. I actually stumped the Queen B? Has hell frozen over?" She playfully says as she flips the pancake.

I stick my tongue out at her in response as I make my way over, jumping up on the counter to sit next to her. "Where is your mom?" My eyes suddenly widen at the realization. "Oh my god. What if she had walked in? Or heard something?" I say frantically, "Emily what if she walks in right now? We're half naked! And we have marks all over us!"

Emily just stands there laughing at me. "Emily this is serious!" I say as I'm about to jump off of the counter. She quickly puts the spatula down, walking to stand in between my legs. "You're so cute when you get flustered." She says wrapping her arms around my waist, leaning up to kiss me.

"Seriously Em where is your mom!" I ask staring down at her with wide eyes. "She left to Texas a few days ago to be with my dad." She says kissing me again before going back to the stove. "And she just left you?" I ask shocked that her mom would actually let her stay by herself. "Ali I'm 18, I think I can handle myself for a few weeks."

"True." I mumble to myself. I jump off the counter to grab two plates from the cupboard for us. Walking over to the table to set the plates down, going to the fridge to get orange juice and setting it in the center. I hear Emily giggle, "What are you laughing at now Fields." I say sternly as I grab utensils, setting them straight on the table.

"Wife material." She says glancing at me with an arched eyebrow "Shut up Em. Wifey or not, I would do this kinda stuff anyways okay. For myself.." I retort back, making hand gestures to the food and the set kitchen table.

"Mhmmm." Em says unconvincing, putting the last of the food on the plates on the counter next to her. I walk up behind her, sliding my arms around her waist and resting my face on her shoulder blade. I squeeze her slightly, earning a faint giggle from the brunette. "I love you." I blurt out, not really caring to hide how I really feel anymore.

It's a weird thing for me; to be saying something so intimate and sentimental to someone. Yet I feel totally refreshed with not having to hide anything with a snarky or belittling comment. For Emily I will give all that up, just to be able to say I love you every chance I get.

"I love you more." I feel her voice vibrate through her chest as my face remains placed on her shoulder, while her heart speeds up slightly. "No you don't." I say with a pout as I nuzzling my nose on the back of her neck, placing sweet, chaste kisses on her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) <strong>

**so I did my first one shot! I think it turned out pretty well, I'm proud of it :D it's called Kiss Me so if you want go check it out! But this chapter is another fluff chapter for ya peeps ^_^ before more drama starts to unfold! **

**as always I love ever single one of you guys that reviews/comments, even the silent readers. I see you ;) **

**but It really encourages me to continue to write! In a few days I shall reply to you guys, I'm excited to respond I've been very anxious lol but until next time! :* **


	17. Confrontation

Emily POV:

Over a week later, things have been pretty quiet. No sign of Paige and Alison's ex- which I will refuse to say his name, is currently locked up while waiting for trial. And not one A message since it's all gone down.

I slug my way into school tired as hell. With everything that's been going on, as well as trying to get back into swimming AND studying for finals, my anxiety is at an all time high.

I make my way towards my locker. Not really paying attention to where I'm going I suddenly bump into someone, knocking everything out of their hands. I bend down quickly to pick up their stuff. "I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was walking." I mumble as I stand up.

My body tenses up with my jaw clenched, balling my hands into fists. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you need to get out of my sight before I do something we'll both regret." I say through gritted teeth as I close my eyes taking a deep breath, attempting to retain my rising temper.

I open my eyes again, still seeing her stand before me. "Emily...I can explain." She pleads, grabbing my forearm. I snatch my arm away, as I shove her back slightly. "Emily listen to me!" She says grabbing both of my arms this time to keep me restrained.

There's a crowd now starting to form around us, but my anger is clouding my judgment at the moment and all I'm seeing is red. I forcefully snatch my arms away from her again, shoving her harder this time. She goes flying back from me scared as I start charging for her.

"Emily STOP!" I feel an arm wrap around my waist from the back, restraining me once more. "Let me go Alison. NOW." I demand with clenched teeth as I continue to stare Paige down. "No Em you're not gonna get in trouble for something stupid." She says calmly in my ear.

I relax a bit to try wiggling my way out of Alison's grip. I slam my fist against my locker before giving Paige one last look, turning my glance to Alison giving her an annoyed look and storming out.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I stand there after Emily leaves, staring at Paige indifferently. I don't know how to feel about seeing Paige again. I'm relieved that Gage hadn't done anything to her. Yet I don't know if I can trust her completely. I don't know what her real intentions are.

I make my way towards the direction Emily fled to. Knowing her she's probably in the schools fitness room or at the pool. I decide to check the pool first. Walking towards the entrance I peek my head inside; early morning swim practice is starting but I don't see Emily. I walk towards the back of the school gym and make my way to the fitness room.

Upon coming up to the door I hear loud thuds coming from inside the room. Turning the handle I walk in slowly. Sure enough, Emily is rapidly punching away at a speed bag. Her back faces me as she listens to loud rock music.

I shake my head at her. Since she can't swim like she normally does to clear her head, this is her second go to. And I'm pretty sure she's picturing the bag to be Paige's face. Seeing that she's hitting the thing harder than necessary. I walk over to sit on a workout bench, crossing my legs and arms while waiting for her to finish up.

I hear her music come to a stop, as she slows down her punches, holding the bag in place to stop it. She rests her head against the stand the speed bag is on and takes her earbuds out. "What was that about, Em?" I ask tilting my head at her. Although I already know the answer, I want to see what she'd say.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." She says not looking at me, unwrapping her hands from the small gloves she had on. I walk over it her, placing my hand on her lower back. "Love, Paige is irrelevant. You don't need to be getting upset or in trouble because of her. She's no threat."

Emily suddenly snaps her head to me, "You're kidding me...right?" She scoffs, laughing and shaking her head at me as she moves past me. Grabbing her things and stuffing it into her bag. "Babe why are you so upset?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Do _not_ babe me right now Alison." She says forcefully as she tries walking past me but I grab her arm to stop her. She whips back around, narrowing her eyes at me. "Please talk to me." I say softly, rubbing her arm trying to get her to relax.

She pulls her arm away, folding them across her chest. "Paige tried to get rid of you. If you _don't_ remember. And the bitch was collaborating with Gage to try and do- whatever the hell they were trying to do, to you!" She says in a furious tone.

I look down at my feet, not knowing what to say. There are reasons why Gage would want to get rid of me, apart from the obvious abuse. I'm just afraid that if I tell someone, no one would believe me and A would be out for my head. Even though Gage is locked up, I still live in constant fear.

"Oh AND you were gonna leave. You were seriously going to let Paige persuade you into actually leaving. Without even a word of where you were going or when you'll be back- _if_ you were coming back that is.." I hear the pain in her voice the more she talks. I feel guilt seep into my heart.

"I was leaving to protect you Emily. And the girls.." I say in a low voice, finding no use in yelling. "You wouldn't understand." I say feeling tears come to my eyes. I look up to the ceiling, not letting my tears escape.

I look back at Emily seconds later. She stands there, staring at me with a blank expression. She sighs and starts walking towards the door, "We need to go to class." She says not looking at me. I let out a frustrated sigh following her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I don't know why I was acting so irritable towards Alison, I'm never like that towards her. It just angers me how easily she's letting this all slide. Thinking that everything that happened is okay, and letting Paige convince her into actually leaving town secretly.

I frown to myself at all these thoughts racing through my head as I mindlessly doodle on my notebook in class. I can see Alison from my peripheral staring intensely at me. Probably silently pleading with me to look at her. Alison really hasn't done anything, I'm just so overwhelmed about everything.

I feel a buzzing in my pocket, taking it out discreetly and placing it inside my notebook to look at it.

**From: Baby Ali 10:24 AM**

**_Love, talk to me. What's bothering you?_**

I send Alison a sideways glance, seeing that she's urging me with her eyes to text me back.

**To: Baby Ali 10:25 AM**

**_We'll discuss this later Ali. _**

I put my phone on silent so it doesn't vibrate, placing it face down on the table. I see Alison type a quickly reply before putting her phone back in her bag. I try fighting the urge to look at it but I finally give in several minutes later. Picking it up I read her last text.

**From: Baby Ali 10:27 AM**

**_I love you._**

My face softens as I read the message over again. Immediately feeling bad for even treating her this way all day. I turn my head to her, waiting to catch her eye. She finally looks at me and I quickly mouth the words 'I love you more' to her. She smiles as her face flushes red, looking back down at her notebook.

"Do I need to push you into the pool Em?" I hear Hanna's voice from behind me. I jump slightly swinging around to face her. "What the hell Han. Almost giving me a heart attack." I say annoyed, going back to the school work on my desk as she laughs at me.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I lay on Emily's bed in her pajamas, the computer on my lap as I surf the Internet looking up things to do this weekend. Being that things have been so stressful for all of us lately, it would be good for Emily and I to just get out of town for a few days and enjoy ourselves.

We haven't been dating- officially that is, for too long, but we haven't had a real date yet. So I booked us a hotel in Manhattan for 4 days. Being that we had a Friday and Monday off this upcoming week, this would be a perfect time to get away. My dad was generous enough to pay for it all, probably because he feels bad about me being in jail and my mother passing.

I pull my phone out to check the time. Emily got out of work an hour ago and she still isn't home. I scrunch my face up as I laugh at myself, remembering what Emily said about me being domesticated. Maybe I really am.

I unlock my phone, looking for Emily's name and sending her a quick text.

**To: My Mermaid 9:45 PM**

**_Where are you? I need my cuddles right now.._**

After sending it I throw it back down on the bed. Picking up the tv remote and going through the channels, settling it on the Real Housewives. One of my guilty pleasures. I take a throw blanket neatly folded in the corner of the bed and place it over my body. My phone vibrates seconds later. I pick it up and unlock it.

**From: My Mermaid 9:51 PM**

**_I'm sorry baby I'm just having coffee with a friend real quick. But I'll make it up to you when I'm home. You don't have to wait up for me. :*_**

My face drops reading the text. Coffee with a friend? At almost 10 at night...? Cause that makes perfect sense. I furrow my brows and scrunch nose. Who the hell is this friend and why are they asking Emily out for coffee at this time of night?

I can't help feeling an unfamiliar pain in my chest. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that it's jealousy I'm feeling right now. I don't think I've ever felt so annoyed at a person in my life, without even knowing who they are or seeing them physically. And that says a lot, coming from me.

Just the fact that the person is with Emily at the moment, probably trying their hardest to sweep her off her feet. My blood starts to boil as I work myself up over some irrelevant person. I let out a frustrated grunt as I put in my headphones and go on my phone to play some music, closing my eyes. Hopefully I can sleep this feeling off.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

It's around 10:30 by the time I get home. I hadn't intended on staying so long at the Brew. It seems as if this is a regular occurrence for me, ex's stopping by the Brew to chat while Alison is waiting at home for me. I shake my head, laughing at the irony. At least this ex didn't try kissing me.

I pull up to my house looking up to my bedroom I see the light is off, I frown slightly. I did tell her not to wait up for me, but I wonder if she went to bed because she's actually mad. No I'm over thinking this. I say to myself. I sigh as I close and lock my car door, walking up to my house and unlocking it.

I quietly make it up to my room, opening the door to see Alison sleeping soundly with headphones in her ears. I smile at how adorable she is. I quietly stride over to her side, siting on the edge of the bed next to her I lean down to place a kiss on her cheek.

She stirs slightly, her eyes readjusting themselves to look at me. "What time is it?" She asks with a sleepy voice. "It's 10 something." I respond, taking my jacket off to place it on my chair. Along with the rest of my clothes, leaning me in my undergarments.

"When did you get home?" I look up at her, a little confused as to why she's not acknowledging to the fact that I'm walking around the room in my bra and underwear. Yea she must be upset.

"Uh, just now." I say causally as I walk up to my dresser, searching through the drawers for a shirt and fresh panties to change into. Turning around I look at Alison again, her arms crossed over her chest as she chews on the inside of her mouth.

"How...how was your time with your friend?" She asks trying to sound interested. "It was good actually. Felt nice catching up." I say smiling at the thought as I pull the oversized tshirt over my head.

"Who was the friend?" Alison finally asks with an annoyed tone. "Samara, she stopped by to see how I was doing and everything." I take off my panties throwing them into the dirty clothes and slipping my fresh ones on.

"So, your ex came to see you?Samara is your ex right." Alison says clearly not caring how jealous she sounds anymore. I walk over and climb on the bed to sit in front of her. "Samara is _not_ Paige. She respects boundaries." I reassure Ali that there's nothing to worry about.

She stares blankly ahead, continuously chewing on the inside of her mouth. She sighs as she snaps out of her trance. "I don't like this feeling. It makes my skin crawl, or like...something is eating me alive from the inside out." She says scrunching her face up.

I laugh at the analogy she used, "You were definitely experiencing jealousy. No one likes being jealous babe. It makes people ugly." I say leaning in to kiss her tenderly, as a reminder that I am still hers. "Do you remember who I am? I don't _do_ jealousy." She says lifting her head up in defiance. I giggle at her bringing my hand to her face, "You've changed, Alison." I say arching my eyebrow at her and kissing her on the nose.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

Once Emily and I were done with getting ready for bed we both got in our respective sides as I pull the laptop onto my stomach. "I have a surprise for you." I say smirking as I type a few things into the computer.

"Surprise?" Emily asks, looking up from her phone in front of her. "Yes, you and me are going away for a few days." I smile widely at her. "How does that sound?"

"Pretty damn good to me. It's long overdue."She says as she looks back at her phone to scroll through Instagram. "Where are we going?" She questions not looking away from her screen. "New York City." I say flatly. Kinda annoyed at how Emily is glued to her phone, going between texting someone- not quite sure who, and liking picture on IG. This jealousy thing needs to stop, it's not sitting well for me at all that's for damn sure.

Her head shoots up to look at me. "New York..what? You paid for that?" She asks, her full attention now completely on me. "My dad did actually; said that If I ever needed to get away for a few days, he'd let me." I turn the computer to her showing her the things I had planned out, as well as where we're staying and when we would be leaving- that being Thursday around 5 PM.

"Ali...you didn't have to." She says looking at me in shock. "It's okay baby. I really want to, trust me." I say reaching up to cup her face. She leans into my hand as her eyes lock with mine in a silent conversation.

"Alison." She says breaking the silence. "Hmm." I wait for her to continue. "I love you." She says quietly. "Hearing that will never get old." I say leaning in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY FRIENDS!<strong>

**So like...I literally feel like the worst persons ever for not updating in a few days :( but this chapter i feel like stretched out out too much, I get caught up with putting in little details I take forever to get to the point lmao but if you enjoy it then by all means, tell me! So I know if my pacing is too slow or not :) but I put up another one shot called Practice if you haven't read it yet! I'm gonna do a second part to it for the people who were asking for more. So yeah ^_^ I'm rambling as always lol but I love all of you that have reviews and enjoyed the story so far. You guys are the best and I adore you :***


	18. New York

Emily POV:

We arrive at the train station, bags in tow as we find a place to sit- we still have a good half hour before it gets here. Alison makes her way over to the service desk to redeem our tickets. She walks back with a smile on her face, flaunting the train passes in front of her. "Acting like you've never been on a train before." I tease her as she sits down next to me, grabbing her hand to lace our fingers together.

"It's exciting. I've never done anything like this with you before. It makes it all the more special." She swoons, leaning in to peck me on the lips. "One day, well be able to buy a one way ticket. Anywhere you want to go, just not in this dreadful town." I say stroking her chubby cheek.

"How about California?" She suggests, leaning her head against my shoulder. "California is nice. Just as long as it's nowhere near San Francisco." I scrunch my face up at the mere thought of ever running into Paige in the future. "Why?" Alison questions playing with my fingers in her lap.

"Paige." I respond, checking my phone for the time, "The train should be here within the next fifteen minutes." I say trying to avoid the topic. "It's not like we'll ever run into her. California is big." She says, squeezing my hand for comfort.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

We sit in comfortable silence for several minutes, watching people carry on with their lives. I glance at a family sitting parallel from us, a little girl playing a game on a tablet in her mothers lap. I smile warmly as the mom goes to place a kiss on the top of her head, while tickling the little girl- letting out a screech of excitement. The sight causing a gut-wrenching yet bittersweet feeling to overtake my heart.

"Babe...do you think I'll be a good mother?" I ask Emily, not taking my eyes off of the mother and daughter in front of me. "What? Of course you will." She says looking up from her phone and wrapping her arm around me, kissing my temple. "I don't think I'm fit to be a mother." I say, a tinge of sadness heard in my voice.

"Well yeah, maybe not right now. We're still kids. But in the future yes, absolutely." Emily reassures me, now having her full attention. "Why would you say that Alison?" She asks with her eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm a DiLaurentis, Em... We're not exactly the best at raising children." I stare at the family as tears start to form in my eyes. "Hey..." Emily pulls my face gently to look at her, "You are _not_ your mother." She stares me dead in the eye, showing just how serious she is.

"I just- I don't ever want to disappoint my kids." A silent tear falls down my cheek and I quickly reach up to wipe it away, as Emily kisses me on the cheek where the tear was. "Don't cry." She says softly caressing my face.

"At least I know you'll be the perfect mother." I say smiling at Emily, seeing her blush at the comment. "I guess I'll just have to settle with raising children with you, so I'll know they'll be amazing kids." I tease as I peck her softly on the lips. "We'll see about that. You never know when Alison DiLaurentis will get bored and then just up and leave." She says arching an eyebrow at me.

I narrow my eyes at her, disappointment apparent on my face. "Is that how you feel? That I'll eventually get bored of you?" I say pulling away from Emily's grasp, folding my arms over my chest. "You know I didn't mean it like that Ali." She says grabbing my arm, but I quickly pull it from her grasp. Hearing them announce that the train is here I get up and collect my things.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

As I go to say something to Alison, intercom informs us that our train is arriving now. I sigh, picking up our bags and walking behind Alison onto the train- into our respective pods. I close the door of our small private seating area, setting my bags down in the corner. "Alison I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that." I plead with her, sitting in one of the seats across from where she's seated, going through her phone.

"Bet she wouldn't get bored huh." She mumbles, not looking up from her phone. "What? What are you talking about?" I ask as my irritation gradually starts to grow. "I bet Samara wouldn't get bored with you, now would she?" She asks sarcastically. Her face red from annoyance.

"Why the hell would I ever want you to get bored with me. Do you hear yourself?" I can start to feel the inexistent steam releasing from my ears and nose. "And what the hell does this have to do with Samara?" I ask as I rest my hands, palm down on my knees as I stare at her bewildered.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She says as she continues to scroll through her phone. I close my eyes and let out a deep breath, getting myself under control. "Alison. What is this all about?" I ask firmly. "Why are you suddenly bringing up my ex?" I ask staring intently as wait for her to say something.

I suddenly grab her phone out of her hand looking at what she's doing. My mind whirls in confusion, Samara's IG page gracing the screen. "Why are you on Samara's Instagram?" I ask-sighing seconds later, realizing that she's just acting on impulse, and being insanely jealous right now. "I wanted to see what she looked like." Alison says defiantly as she snatches the phone back.

I stand up to sit on the seat next to her, grabbing her hand as she looks out the window. "Alison, why are you so bothered about her right now? I didn't even date her for that long." I say looking at her side profile. "Well it was long enough." She says pulling her hand away.

"And you had coffee with her at like...almost midnight." She says as she continues to look out the window with an expressionless face. "Okay it was ten, don't be dramatic. She just wanted to see how I was doing... and I told her about you, obviously." I wait for a few seconds searching her face for any type of reaction.

Her expression softens slightly at my words. "What did you say?" She asks struggling to hide her relief and keep her stoic posture. "Well I told her that you're my girlfriend of course, but.. that you're the love of my life, and I wouldn't trade you for the world. And we've had our ups and downs, but in the end we sorted everything out. Well..._mostly_ everything- I'm just..head over heels in love with you." I sigh finishing up as a lump forms in my throat.

Alison's eyes are now red and brimming with tears, her bottom lip quivering. "You really feel that way?" She asks, her voice just above a whisper. "Not a day goes by that I _don't._" She stares into my eyes before pulling my face to hers, as she kisses me with urgency. "I love you." She says in between the heated caresses of our lips.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

A decent amount of time goes by before we reluctantly pull away for much needed air. I climb off Emily's lap from the straddling position I had maneuvered myself into amongst the heated make out session we just endured. Fixing my hair along with my shirt, I settle back down laying my head on Emily's lap as I stare up at her.

"I'm sorry." I blurt out as she runs her hands through my hair. "For what?" She asks turning her gaze from the scenery outside to look at me. "For being like, you know..._that_ way." I glance away feeling embarrassed about how foolish I was being. "Ali, it's just a word. Everyone gets like that at some point in their lives. It's natural." Emily laughs lightly as she leans down, pecking my lips softly.

"And for the record, I think its hot when you get like that." She whispers in my ear, making my skin crawl with goosebumps. I sigh contently, basking in the feeling of Emily being so loving and tender towards me. "I'm also sorry, for overreacting about Paige." She looks down at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah we didn't exactly talk about that now did we." I say quietly as I turn my body inward, facing her tummy. I lift her shirt up, quickly blowing a raspberry on her stomach. I throw her into laughing fit as I push her down trapping her as I continue to assault her with tickles and blows to the stomach with my mouth.

After over two hours on the train and making our way through the bustling city, we finally arrive at our room. My dad booking a room towards one of the top floors, with a view overlooking the unrested city below. "My dad did _not_ have to do this." I say in shock as I stand next to the window looking at the skyscrapers adorning the city.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna need to repay him somehow Ali." She says, sliding her arm around my waist as she looks out the hotel window with me. "No you don't, he insisted. Let's just enjoy our time here." I turn around, throwing my arms around Emily's neck, kissing the tip of her nose.

"What do you wanna do now?" I ask tilting my head at Emily as I brush a few strands from her face. "You." She says brushing her lips gently onto mine. My eyes flutter close, savoring the taste of her and her Chapstick. I pull back gently, smiling stupidly at her. "I think we should save that for later." I say pecking her lips as walk to lay on the bed, taking my phone from my pocket to search for things to do around New York.

"Why don't we go clubbing." Emily says, a mishchzevious smirk painted on her face. I shoot my head up at her, startled at her suggestion. "Since when... clubbing? Really?" I ask pleasantly. "Yeah I mean, we do have our fake ID's and we brought going out clothes. So why not?" She says shrugging her shoulders, and walking to her luggage sitting at the foot of the bed.

"And it's New York, they have to have some awesome nightlife around here, right?" Emily says, the sly smirk still apparent on her face. "What are you up to Fields.." I ask, narrowing my eyes at her with a slight smirk.

"I can't show off my beautiful girlfriend in public? A shame" She playfully shakes her head as she pulls out a white cocktail dress from her suit case. My eyes widen slightly as she lays it out, along with her black high heels. "Babe, I'm gonna be having to mark my territory every few minutes if you wear that." I say crossing my arms over my chest as I making an irate expression.

She giggles walking over to me, quickly latching her lips onto mine as she moves her tongue swiftly into my mouth for a hungry kiss. I let out a sigh while feeling her soft, moist lips attend to mine. She pulls away just as I'm about to yank her on top of me.

"Just a little something to show you there's nothing to worry about." She says as I playfully pout at her. She pecks my lips before going into the bathroom to start getting ready. I can't help but feel nothing but pride and infatuation for the brunette. She's come a long way from the shy, vulnerable Emily I once knew and it just makes me love her all the more.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

We walk out of the hotel and into the cab waiting outside, holding the door open for Alison before sliding in after her. "You think our ID's will work?" I whisper to Ali as I look out the window at the buildings towering above us. "Duh, why wouldn't they? We've done this plenty of times." She says slowing brushing her hand up and down my arm.

"Yeah well this is New York, you'd think they would be a bit tougher to get past." I shiver slightly at the feeling of her hands. "We're hot, that's all that matters." She says smirking, leaning over to peck me on the cheek.

We pull up just a half block from the club, paying the cab driver and carefully stepping out of the car to balance ourselves on our high heels. "You honestly look so yummy right now." Alison whispers in my ear as she slides her hand around my waist, lowering he hand to cup my ass as we strut towards the entrance.

I smirk, seeing both men and women eyeing us with absolute lust and hunger, along with a few envious glances. The bouncer immediately calls us over- completely skipping the queue line outside, we show our ID's and make our way in with ease. "I told you baby. All it takes is a pretty face and a bangin' body." Alison says winking as she laces our hands together to weave our way through people.

We stand at the bar, the waiter wasting no time attending to us. "Hello beauty's, what can I get you this evening?" He asks with a sly smirk. "Two bullfrogs." Alison says smugly as he eyes her and I before walking away. "What's that?" I lean in to her ear to speak. "It's a drink, just trust me it's good." She says wrapping her arm around my waist again while she scans the crowd.

"I think I'm gonna be having to rip a few heads off tonight, or hearts." She says as a few people continue to eye fuck us. I giggle looking at her, "I think I'm the one who should be a bit more worried." I say as the waiter sets the drinks down, undressing me once more before going back to work.

"I think he'll be my first victim." Alison says narrowing her eyes at him, taking a sip of her drink. "And why would you be more worried?" She adds, tilting her head at me as she rubs circles on my lower back. "Because, you swing both ways." I say taking a big gulp of my drink, my face distorting as the liquid burns, rolling down my throat.

"Both ways huh. So you think some guy might just come and sweep me off my feet?" She asks, her eyebrow arching at the accusation. "Let's not do this right now Ali." I say taking another big sip of my drink to finish it off. "You're right." She replies, chugging down the rest of her drink and setting it back on the counter. "Let's get this shit started!" She says pulling me out to the dance floor.

A few songs and a rejection here and there, we walk back to a VIP room we got invited to by a couple beautiful girls. Alison on the other hand- not too happy with me agreeing to join them, but she doesn't protest. "It was nice of you to ask us here." I say to one of the girls, just being the charming Emily Fields everyone knows me as.

"Who would pass up a chance to mingle with a pair of beautiful women?" She says winking at as she runs her hand along my arm, guiding us into the large VIP room, realizing that this is probably designated for all the attractive being in this club. Pretty egotistical and narcissistic if you ask me, but I'm flattered nonetheless.

I go to intertwine my hands with Alison's, only for her to yank them from mine and walk farther into the room- a guy already walking up to Alison, sparking up a conversation. I look away, not wanting to be one of those overly possessive girlfriends. "Come over here with us." The girl says, sending me a flirtatious smile as she walks me to a part of the room with a group of girls mingling on the couch together.

As I make my way to the girls, she speaks up to introduce me to them. "Girls, looks like we've got another catch." She says as she runs her hand up my arm again, "This is..." She starts, only to look up at me to continue. "Oh, Emily!" I say with a charming smile. "You're absolutely gorgeous, my god." A girl sitting on one of the couches says as she peers up at me in awe.

"You're a model aren't you?" Another girl says eyeing me up and down. "Ahh, no. I wish." I say laughing as one of the girls waves me over to sit next to them. I look back at Alison quickly, seeing her still mingle with a few people. I decide to sit with the group of girls, socializing won't hurt anyone. "Emily?" I hear a voice say as I settle down on one of the couches. I look up, my eyes widening at the person who said my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey dudes,<strong>

**so I love jealous Alison, so there will be a lot more of that for you guys lmao jealous Ali is honestly the best bc she gets so territorial it's insanely cute lol but I'm gonna be working on the next chapter right away so you guys don't have to wait so long! I was also thinking about having my next fanfic being about Sashay? I don't see too many fanfics for Shay and Sasha out of character so I kinda want to write one lol lmk if you would read it! ^_^**


	19. AN:

**Just a quick update for you guys, I'll be posting within the next few days. I've been in bed sick the past week so I haven't really been up to writing. But rest assured, I will be updating! I always get nervous whenever someone hasn't updated a story in awhile, cause I feel like they're gonna forget and not finish it lmao and that's just devastating. So that's why I'm letting you know it's just cause I'm sick and trying to get better:) and I'll be putting out a few one shots I've been working on as well so look out for those! **

**Love you guys and all the support, it means the world :* **

**p.s. I changed my username from kbmrog to h0waboutforever, not to confuse anyone:) but I'll see ya guys in a few ^_^ **


	20. Club Life

**IM BACK! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks bc I wrote it while I was sick and I really didn't have the energy to do much. But I tried lol :) the next chapters will be better! and thank you to A1 (Guest), Che (Guest), & InLoveWithEmison for the get wells! I appreciate it, you guys are da best :D as well as my silent readers, you guys rock too don't forget it :P **

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I continue to have platonic conversations with people here and there, while glancing over to Emily every few minutes. The girls over there gawking over her as she speaks and I can't help but roll my eyes. Something doesn't feel right here— I can't help the gnawing feeling I have in the pit of my stomach.

I glance over briefly, seeing the brunette go to sit down when someone walks up to them; Emily looking like she just saw a ghost. I tilt my head more to examine what's happening. The girl now with her hands wrapped around _my_ Emilys waist, hugging her a little bit too long and too tight- she pulls Emily's hand to guide her somewhere private I'm sure.

My blood starts to boil as I take large sips of the drink in my hand- nodding to pretend that I'm listening to the group conversation being held around me. I finish my drink off, giving me an excuse to dismiss myself from the group. I maneuver through the crowd of people towards the direction Emily and the girl went.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

My mind is racing and my heart feels like it just fell out of my ass, not being able to function or comprehend what's actually going on right now. She guides me to a private room in the back of the club, ushering me in as she closes the door behind us. "Emily.." She says as her eyes rake the length of my body. "You've gotten even more beautiful." She adds, walking over to me and grabbing my hands.

I stand there dumbfounded; not having the power to move or speak. My body finally jolts back to life when she grabs ahold of my hands. I snatch them from her grasp as if I had just come in contact with a burning stove. "What's wrong?" She goes to reach for me again but I back away, staring at her in disbelief.

"This cannot be happening right now. It can't." I say as my hands ball up into tight fists, suppressing myself from completely blowing up. "Em, aren't you happy to see me?" Her faces drops in disappointment. "Don't...don't call me Em. I-I..don't even know what to say to you." I look away from her in disbelief, trying to find the right words to say, but my mind just comes up blank.

* * *

><p>Alison POV:<p>

I follow them to the back of the club, my skin starts to crawl as I see them walk into a private room. "What the fuck.." I mumble under my breath. I wait a few minutes before walking up to the door, banging on it furiously. Seconds later the door flies open, a girl with dark hair and skin a shade tanner than Emily's stares at me in shock.

"Alison?" She asks in utter shock and confusion. "What the hell is going on?" I question her with a bewildered look on my face. "Where's Emily?" I push my way past the girl to see Emily standing there with a furious expression painted across her face. "Baby, what's going on? Are you okay?" I ask as I walk over to Emily, grabbing her face to look at me.

"Baby?" The girl repeats me annoyed in a questioning tone. "Yeah _baby. _ She's my girlfriend now!" I spit out, narrowing my eyes at her.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I just stand there, staring between the two girls trying to catch up with the chaos swirling around me. How does Alison know who Maya is?—I never talked about Maya with her. And how is Maya not dead?! I snap back to reality, the girls still going at it.

"STOP!...stop. Please, just stop yelling." I yell, my hands finding my temples, rubbing them to soothe the full, aching pain starting to form in my head.

"Alison, sit." I say with my eyes closed as I tend to my now throbbing headache. "NOW." I demand, opening my eyes, throwing daggers at her. She looks at me in shock before sitting down quickly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

I sigh looking at Maya, motioning for her to sit down as well. I wait for her to take a seat— pacing the room before speaking, "I'm gonna ask all my questions, and you're gonna answer them. And with complete _honesty_, okay?!" I ask, staring at the both of them with a fierceness the old Emily would have never dared to use.

They both nod rapidly, agreeing to my statement. "Okay, you better have a good ass explanation for all of this Maya. Cause I'm getting really sick and tired of all this shit happening to me..._us— _lately." I say as my eyes flicker to Alison quickly before I start to pace the room again, not being able to tame the pent up anger and frustration bubbling within me.

I come to a stop, setting my hands on my hips as I stare at the girls in front of me. "Okay, how do you guys know each other.." I ask slowly, darting my eyes between the both of them.

* * *

><p>General POV:<p>

"We met a few summers ago while I was at my grandmas house." Alison says as she stares into Emily's eyes. Emily looks over to Maya, waiting for her to add her side.

"We became friends because of our grandparents. I was visiting them in Georgia the same time Alison was, and our grandparents had us hang out. And...yea" Maya says shifting her eyes to glance at Alison before directing her eyes back to Emily.

"So you _knew_ Alison, this whole time?" Emily asks in disbelief, her eyes wide as her temper starts to brim. Maya nods her head as she looks down at her nails in shame.

Emily scoffs, throwing her hands up, resting them on her head as she stares up at the ceiling. Her jaw clenches as she tries putting things together—her head quickly snaps back to Maya, "You knew who I was before you moved to Rosewood didn't you? YOU KNEW!" Emily yells through gritted teeth as she charges toward Maya.

Alison lunges forward off the couch, grabbing ahold of Emily—her body blocking Maya as Emily tries to push her way to her. Pointing her finger Emily continues, "I trusted you Maya. You told me you had no idea who she was... You live din her house!" Emily's voice breaks as she yells at her. " I poured my heart out to you and you knew she was still alive huh?!"

Maya quickly stands up, finally opening her mouth to speak.

"It's not what it looks like, Em." She says desperately. "Ali...Alison- she wanted me to look after you." Maya states, looking between Alison and Emily. "Oh yeah, that sounds all too familiar." She says, in reference to Shana— moving herself from Alison's grasp.

"Em, please just relax." Alison says reaching her hand up to Emily's burning face, only to have her swat her hand away. "Don't touch me right now Alison." She says backing away from her.

"And you made me believe that you actually loved me...it was all a lie?" Emily stares at Maya, her eyes blurry with unshed tears. "That was never a lie Emily. I didn't expect to fall for you— I never intended to hurt you." Maya says walking up to Emily to grab her hands.

Alison quickly interjects, "Yeah, _none_ of that was supposed to happen. You were supposed to keep an eye on her, not get in her damn pants." She spits out venomously as she swats Maya's hands from Emily's.

The shorter brunette sends daggers at Alison as she turns her body to face the blonde. "I can't help who I have feelings for. _Maybe_ you shouldn't have been such a coward and '_died_'. _Maybe_ you should have had the balls to actually _tell_ Emily how you really felt. _Maybe_ then we wouldn't have been in each other's pants while you sat back and watched it all happen like the _pussy_ you are."

Emily looks to Alison in shock, afraid of what might happen next. But it all happens in a flash— Alison's fist goes flying to Maya's face, causing the brunette to go flying back onto the couch, as she tries getting back up, Alison pushes her down again— getting on top of the girl. Emily intervenes before it escalates into something much bigger, grabbing Alison by the waist as she peels her off of Maya.

"You're one to fucking talk! You should be dead right now! What's your story?!" Alison yells as Emily encircles her arms firmly around the blondes waist to tame her.

Maya gets off the couch trying to lung at her— Emily quickly places her hand on her chest to push her back. All the upper body strength from swimming coming in handy right now as she tries keeping both of the girls at bay.

"Same reason as you...there's people out there that wanted me dead." Maya says as she grits her teeth, pushing Emily's hand off her chest. Emily looks down at the mention of that, her mind drifting to Nate before snapping back.

Alison scoffs, crossing her arms. "Yea nice excuse Maya. Real fucking original." Maya lunges forward again, swatting her hands at Alison, her hand coming in contact with her cheek. The blonde then freeing herself from Emily as she stares at Maya with an incredulous look. "He should've killed you when he had the chance." Maya spits out, grabbing her bag and storming towards the door.

"Who should've killed me?!" Alison questions, confusion and rage laced in as she speaks. Maya turns her head, shooting a sardonic smile, "I think we both know you know who. Tell your little 'boyfriend' I said hello when he's released." She lifts her head and struts back into the oblivious crowd of people below us—leaving Emily and I in a state of pure confusion. My face is drained with color for the umpteenth time— as everything suddenly dawns on me.

* * *

><p><strong> Welp...I've come to a realization that this story getting really complex lol and I hope you guys are following along and haven't gotten confused. I hope I'm writing this story out well enough for you guys to follow along. But, IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AT ALL, please please pleeeease let me know! So that I can clarify things for you, or do a recap of what's happened so far. But overall I promise it all adds up in the end lol I just hope I'm not completely butchering this story by adding too many twists and turns!<strong>

**bur love you guys :) I'll be posting a Sashay oneshot here shortly so look out for that ;)**


	21. QUICK UPDATE:

**HEY YOU GUYS HEY!**

**SO DO I HAVE A FRIGGIN STORY FOR YOU!**

**Okay, well... I haven't updated because this week I had finals and my classes really kicked my ass, BUT I think I did pretty well:) but ANYWAYS, today I got super excited cause I finally got a new computer (which I am currently typing on) and I was planning on finally updating the story from my phone cause I had some free time. **

**BUT GUESS WHAT DECIDES TO RANDOMLY MALFUNCTION?! MY PHONE**

**All the chapters are typed onto the notes section of my phone, and TODAY it decides to stop working and not turn on at all. So understand how freaking FRUSTRATED i am right now. I literally cried from being so irritated. I need to buy a new iPhone battery so I apologize if it takes a few more days to update:( **

**but would you guys like me to write one shots at all?! I can atleast put my new computer to use! So let me know what you guys would like to see in the mean time! :) **

**Thank you guys for being so patient. Not like you have a choice :| But nonetheless you guys are amazing:')**


	22. A Break

General POV:

Emily paces back and forth in front of the king sized hotel bed, trying to put all the scattered puzzle pieces together in her head. "Em, you're gonna burn a hole in the floor." Alison comments from her places on the mattress.

"How are you so calm Alison? My ex literally just said that she knows who YOUR ex is." Emily stops, giving Alison an incredulous look. "Okay, she didn't say that, she just...implied it." Alison trails off, looking down at her hands in her lap.

She didn't want to admit it, but she is scared shitless of Maya, and how she could possibly know who Gage is. She had a feeling Maya wasn't bluffing about this, and that made her skin crawl; thinking about what she could possibly do to harm her and Emily, and _why_ she would want to do so.

"Em, can you sit down?" Ali asks her sweetly after a long period of tensioning silence, patting the space next to her on the bed. "I want to talk to you." She gives her a pleading glance.

"I really don't feel like discussing anything right now. I...just— my head is literally going to explode." Emily sighs throwing her head back, looking up at the ceiling into space.

"Let me help you relax." Alison suggest, with the upmost innocence, actually wanting to help her girl relax for the night without any sexual favors. Emily finally slugs her way over, throwing her heels off and crawling onto the bed— her head finding the familiar place on Alison's chest while her arm wraps around the blondes waist.

"It'll all be okay." Alison whispers, places a lingering kiss on the brunettes forehead. "We came here to enjoy ourselves. And what happens?.." Emily asks rhetorically as she aimlessly picks at the hem of Alison's dress that is now hiked up around her thighs.

"I thought she was dead. How could she do that?" Emily questions, shaking her head at the thought of Maya doing this to her, knowing Emily's past with this sort of thing. Alison keeps her mouth shut at the question, knowing she has no room to comment about why the other girl did it. Hating herself at the moment for ever putting Emily through such a treacherous time, and not being able to shake the thought that Maya was in this exact same position a few years prior— comforting the swimmer for almost the exact same reason.

Emily looks up at Alison after a few minutes of tense silence, both in deep thought. Biting her lip, Emily pulls herself off of Alison, suddenly not feeling like cuddling up to Alison that much anymore. "I'm...I'm gonna go shower." She got up quickly, stripping out of her dress as she walks to her suitcase to grab her pajamas.

"Em..." Alison calls out, sitting up abruptly at her girlfriends sudden change of behavior. "Just..give me a minute. Ok?" Emily says not looking at the blonde as she hastily makes her way into the bathroom, closing the door.

Throwing herself back against the bed she sighs aggressively, throwing her forearm over her face, shielding her eyes. Silent tears start cascading down her cheeks at the frustration being felt within her already torn heart. Not caring to wipe the tears away, she falls into a long needed rest.

* * *

><p>Emily POV:<p>

I emerge from the bathroom, now clad in my pajamas as I run a towel over my damp hair. I glance over at the sleeping blonde, her forearm shielding her eyes, tear streaks begin to dry against the skin of her soft baby-like face.

I sigh in aggravation, not knowing how to maneuver around the situation at hand. Gage, Maya, Paige...A— the overwhelming events happening consecutively is taking an overbearing toll on me, almost to a breaking point, as for Alison as well.

I shake my head lightly, ridding myself from the self pity I'm throwing myself into. I walk over to Alison, taking her heels off and slipping her dress off from around her body, seeing that she's completely out of it.

As frustrated and disheartened as I feel towards the blonde, I proceed to dress her in her pajamas and tuck her into her side of the bed, kissing her forehead lightly as I make my way to my side, following my previous actions.

I reach over to switch off the light on the dresser—turning to settle myself on my side to face Alison. I stare at her complexion, her full, pink lips parted slightly as her little button nose is slightly red, my guess from crying herself to sleep. My lips mold up into a small grin, admiring how incredibly adorable she is; but it's short-lived as my face falls into a sulk at the thought of everything that's happened.

_A_ definitely wont be going away any time soon, neither will any of the other deranged, unwanted people in our manic lives. Alison and I have been through so much together it should make us stronger, but not much has changed. Sure, Gage is in jail and I had gotten the blonde out of a spiraling relationship— but Alison isn't any safer with me.

I can't protect the blonde like I'm so desperately trying to do. Any which way we turn, there's another psychotic human being just waiting for their chance to have a swing at us like we're their own personal piñatas.

Tears start swelling in my eyes as I brainstorm ways to get us out of these torturous hell-hole we're currently in. But only one thought kept popping into my head— the one thing I would never in a million years ever imagine doing. It breaks my heart all over again to even have it as an option, but it's the only way Alison will be kept safe.

When we're back in Rosewood, I have to end our relationship. We can't keep going like this if it means Alison is in danger.

I start to silently sob into my pillow. Never in my lifetime, or any lifetime for that matter, would I be preparing myself to end a relationship I've waited so long and gone through so much to be in. The one soul I love more than myself or anything else in this entire world; I'm about to shatter what's left of the poor blonde laying just several feet away from me.

I attempt to get my ragged breathing under control, rubbing at my burning red eyes and wiping them against my pillow. But it's no use, looking over to glance at the blonde beauty peacefully sleeping at my side, I let out another tumultuous sob into the pillow. The pain in my chest overwhelmingly tight, feeling as if I could physically feel my heart being torn to shreds in my chest. Like I'm almost having a panic attack.

If Alison and I could up and leave Rosewood, without any explanation or worried bodies looking far and wide for us, we would be long gone. To where? Who knows...somewhere in Europe? Paris even? Our lives would be perfect, I would get to be with the love of my life without someone out for one of our heads. We would be living out our dreams.

But this isn't a fairy tale, far from it, and not everyone gets the cliche happy ending. Maybe once this all passes, we could finally be together, with the same passion and fever we once had when we were young teenagers just falling in love. Maybe, just maybe, we would be able to start over. But that would take time, years possibly. If these are the sacrifices I have to take to be with Alison, then so be it.

* * *

><p>General POV:<p>

Emily turn to look up at the ceiling as the pain in her chest becomes tighter and her breath starts to come out ragged uneven. Her head suddenly feels light and the walls in the room are seemingly getting closer and closer to her. Emily's eyes dart all over the room as she goes to grab at the sheets next to her, accidentally grabbing Alison in the process. "Oh my god. Oh..oh my god." She repeatedly shouts as her chest begins to heave up and down.

"Em? Emily? What's wrong?" Alison quickly shoots up, sitting on her knees in front of the brunette as she tries to calm her down. Grabbing at her face to keep her from completely going ballistic. "Baby shhh, you need to breath okay? Just breathe." Alison grabs one of Emily's shaky hands and places it on her chest as she begins to breathe steadily for the swimmer. "Emily, watch me okay. Just look at me."

Emily darts her wide, dilated eyes at Alison, watching her with intent as she continues to heave out strained breaths. "Nod for me, okay? Do you feel my chest?" Alison breathes in and out slowly as Emily watches her desperately trying to breathe again. She nods rapidly as she tries to tame herself.

"Good, just look at me. Keep your eyes on me and you'll be okay. Follow what I'm doing." Alison slowly breathes in and out again as Emily follows along in attempt to steady her chest. Her breathes coming out rough and unsteady. "Good baby, good. You're getting there." Alison gives the brunette an encouraging smile as she keeps her hand over Alison's diaphragm.

"Few more times. Breathe in deep," Emily's chest rises slowly along with Alison's, "now breathe out slowly." Emily complies, her chest lowering slowly as she keeps her eyes strained on the blue ones staring back at her. A few more minutes of deep breathing she begins to relax, her head now starting to throb from the anxiety previously overtaking her body.

"Are you okay?" Alison reaches up to brush the out of place hairs out of Emily's face, caressing her hot, rosy cheeks in the process. The brunette just nods, closing her eyes at the feeling of Alison's skin and the exhaustion beginning to settle in. "Thanks..thank you." She squeaks out softly. Opening her eyes to peer up at her girlfriend.

"Baby, what's got you like this? I've never seen you have a panic attack before." She tilts her head as she questions the brunette under her; stroking her hair and letting it fan out over the bed and away from Emily's hot skin.

"I...nothing." Emily stops herself as she tries sitting up, only to throw herself back onto the bed. She reaches up to her temples to soothe the aching pain forming in her frontal lobes. "Emily. Don't do this right now." Alison says sternly, raising her eyebrow at Emily. "Don't." She says once more as her and Emily lock eyes.

"I don't know how to say this.." Emily lets out slowly, screwing her eyes shut as the sharp pain continuously shoots through her head. Alison gets up and walks to the mini fridge in the room, pulling out a water bottle and shaking a few pain relievers in her hand from a container in her purse.

"Here sweetie. Sit up for me." She holds out the pills and uncaps the bottle, waiting for the swimmer to retrieve the items. She slowly sits up, popping them in her mouth and gulping them down quickly.

She groans, falling back down on the bed. "Now can you tell me what has you so worked up, other than the obvious reasons." Alison chuckles lightly to brighten the mood, but no avail as Emily stays quiet with her eyes shut and her hands rubbing vigorously over her temples.

"I don't want to do this Alison." Emily finally speaks up. Alison's body tenses at her tone of voice. "What..what are you talking about love?" She says climbing onto the bed, lifting Emily's head up to rest it in her lap, running her fingers through her long, soft brown hair and massaging her scalp. "Breaking up." Emily says quickly with no hesitation, like taking a bandaid off in one swift motion.

Alison stops her fingers work on soothing the girls head as she freezes. "Emily..what?" She says carefully, her voice unsuccessfully cracking. Emily finally lifts herself up to sit in front of the blonde. "It's the only way I can keep you safe." Emily says softly, taking Alison's fingers in hers, playing with them anxiously.

Alison sits there, frozen in place as her mind begins processing the shocking information. Tears form before her eyes as she finally looks at the girl in front of her. "Please don't. Please." Alison manages to form the words, letting them out with a quiet squeak.

The brunette watches her girlfriend carefully, tears trailing down her chubby cheeks as her eyes bore into Emily's. "It's what's best. I have to keep you safe. A won't harm us if we're apart." Emily reaches up to wipe the hot tears from her girlfriends face.

"No Emily, it's not." Alison snaps, "Do you know how much shit we've been through together? Do you know how hard it was to stay away from you?" Her anger begins go bubble to the surface. She swats Emily's hand from her face and scoots away from her.

"I love you Emily. I'm in love with you." She grabs the sheets next to her, balling her fists in frustration until her knuckles turn pale. "I'm _madly_ in love with you. And you're going to do this? I thought you loved me!" Tears begin to fall at their own will at this point. Emily goes to grab the blondes hands, prying them from their right hold on the bed sheets.

"Baby, please calm down." She pleads in a hush tone, dragging her hands up to the girls arms, pulling Alison into her. "Do not baby me. You just broke up with me..._do_ _not_." Alison spits out through gritted teeth. She squirms as the swimmer tries to bring her into an embrace. "Alison please, you need to understand."

Alison squirms again as Emily keeps her strong arms wrapped around her body. "Understand what Emily?! Let me go!" She begins to sob out loud as she pounds and pushes her hands against Emily's chest in attempt to loosen Emily's grip, but no avail.

Emily keeps put, her own tears begin to cloud her vision as she buries her head in the crook of the blondes neck, peppering soft kisses along her skin. "Shhh." She whispers as Alison begins to calm down, melting into Emily's embrace; the silent sobs causing her body to violently shake.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that Alison." Emily whispers in her ear as she rubs her back soothingly. "Everything will work out in due time baby. Don't worry." With that, the blonde falls asleep in her arms. The day's to come they definitely won't be getting much sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS! So my phone works again :D which means UPDATE! and my midterms are done with so I won't be taking THIS LONGG to update again hell nah I know you guys don't like that :( and I'm sorry it's been so long. Just school work and my damn phone pooping out on me smh but I'm back! ^_^ <strong>

**P.S. HAPPY PLL DAY! YAY FOR A LITTLE BIT OF EMISON INTERACTION! **


	23. GUY! IM BACK!

YOU GUYS!

I WILL BE UPDATING SOON!

PLENTY OF CHAPTERS TO COME I LOVE YOU GUYS THAT ARE STILL STICKING WITH ME ILY SO MUCH MORE EMISON FOR ALL OF YOU DONT YOU WORRY


End file.
